


Non esiste mostro che tu non riesca a non amare

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [6]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (forse), (ma dovevo davvero specificarlo?), (te aridaje), Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Fiorella, Baglioni fa solo il suo lavoro, Circus, Dark, Ermal ha qualche problema, Gratuitous cameos of Morgan as plot device no.3, La sfiga lo perseguita anche qui, M/M, Magic, Maledictus!Fabrizio, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Slow Burn, Vuoi vedere che sto migliorando coi tag?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Al Circus Arcanus, prima o poi, finiscono tutti i mostri di questo mondo.Così è per Ermal, in fuga da una vita ma costantemente seguito dalle sue ombre, rabbia e terrore.E per Fabrizio, che neanche nella sua gabbia riesce a trovar pace da un anatema che un giorno lo renderà un tutt’uno con esso.Il caso li farà incontrare, ma sarà altrettanto il caso a spezzare le loro maledizioni di “mostri”?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, lo so, una long fiction in contemporanea a un'altra porta solo male. Conoscendomi, è probabile che ne uscirà fuori pure un'altra ancora. E comunque è l'AU di cui vi dicevo stavo lavorando in parallelo alla Jazz Age!AU e all'innominabile bullet points fic.
> 
> Niente link/screen a nessuno, e soprattutto non alla Rowling, vi prego, posso perdere la dignità davanti a chiunque ma non davanti a lei!!

Questa storia sarebbe potuta iniziare come un romanzo, e infatti c’era anche un tempo da romanzo: pioggia e vento che sferzavano le buie strade acciottolate di quella città simile a tutte le altre, una notte da incubo per chi fosse stato tanto folle da sfidarla a pieno petto, camminando in mezzo alla tempesta.

Una figura caracollava solitaria, sbattuta tra le intemperie come una fogliolina pallida. Si trascinava, insolitamente ritta contro l’infuriare della natura, e allo stesso tempo in procinto di piegarsi e spezzarsi ad ogni passo che compiva verso una destinazione ignota.

Nessuno lo vedeva. Nessuno l’avrebbe visto comunque, anche se fossero stati tutti in strada e non al caldo e all’asciutto delle loro case. Nessuno avrebbe visto le sue lacrime di pioggia, che appesantiva il suo incedere da fantasma tormentato.

Si protrasse fin quasi ai confini della città.

Finché, come una foglia tramortita dall’inverno, cadde anche lui, finendo tra l’acqua e la terra, annegando negli incubi della sua febbre, facile preda delle ombre che l’avevano perseguitato fino a quel momento, strisciando nella sua scia.

 

E tutto fu buio e terrore un’altra volta.


	2. Capitolo 1

 

Si risvegliò con un sentore fresco sul volto, una mano gentile che controllava se la sua fronte scottasse ancora. Aprì gli occhi.

La donna seduta al suo fianco gli sorrise. «Era anche ora», disse, e gli tolse dal collo la pezza inumidita che lo rinfrescava. Si chinò a riporla. «Hai dormito per due giorni di fila, sai?»

«No...» Voleva dire altro, ma aveva esaurito le energie in quel mormorio, e il mal di testa l’aveva subito assalito. Gli doleva persino muovere gli occhi.

Udì un rumore metallico. «In caso dovessi _svuotarti_ », gli disse ancora quella donna. Capì che gli aveva avvicinato un secchio sul pavimento. «Vado ad avvisare che sei sveglio», aggiunse quella, raccogliendo le gonne ed alzandosi.

Sollevò una mano, ma non riuscì a trattenerla per un polsino. «A...aspetti.»

Quella si voltò.

Trovò forze abbastanza da issarsi sui cuscini. Era in un letto, caldo e umido del suo sudore, sotto un tendone consunto che portava afrore e altro caldo. «Dove sono…?»

Passi che scricchiolarono lo informarono che la sua curatrice si stava avvicinando, come dimostrò il fatto che si chinò nuovamente su di lui. «Non ricordi come sei arrivato qui?»

Era bella, pensò; sembrava gentile, ma anche profondamente triste, nonostante i ricci rossastri le davano un po’ di colore al volto pallido. Scosse il capo, in risposta alla sua domanda, e se ne pentì, perché lo stomaco gli si rivoltò.

Serrò le labbra, premendosi una mano sulla pancia; quella donna gli avvicinò il secchio, ma lui lo respinse, e lei lo ripose a terra. Gli sfiorò di nuovo la fronte con le dita fresche. «Se ti senti in grado di alzarti, sarebbe meglio se venissi anche tu a parlare col capo. Ha permesso di ospitarti solo finché non ti saresti svegliato.»

«Questo...» Strinse di nuovo le labbra, ricacciando indietro un ultimo conato di nausea. Riprendendo a respirare, riuscì a completare la sua domanda: «Questo posto...è un circo, non è vero?».

Lei gli fece un piccolo sorriso. «Ti sei proprio ripreso, direi. Sì, sei capitato in un circo.» Si riassestò le gonne. «Il Circus Arcanus, per la precisione. Luogo in cui si raccolgono tutti i mostri di questo mondo...»

«Lei non mi sembra un mostro.»

La donna gli sorrise più apertamente. «Sei gentile. Ma ti assicuro che i mostri sono più umani di quanto pensi. Vuoi vedere?» E prima che l’altro potesse fare un solo cenno, gli prese una mano ossuta.

Gli pose nel palmo un fazzoletto, e su di esso librò l’altra sua mano.

Come mosse le dita, quasi volesse gettarvi un pizzico di sale, la stoffa iniziò a contrarsi su se stessa senza che nessuno l’avesse mossa.

Una falda dopo un’altra, si ripiegò in cerchi concentrici, uno vicinissimo all’altro, finché l’interno non _sbocciò_ letteralmente. Quel fazzoletto, ora, era diventato un fiore.

E chi lo reggeva in mano lo guardava ad occhi spalancati. « _Magia_ », sussurrò.

«Proprio così.» La sua salvatrice non sembrava sbalordita quanto lui. Anzi, pareva quasi...sospettosa. «Non hai mai visto un incantesimo senza bacchetta?»

Alzò gli occhi su di lei. Alle sue orecchie, quella domanda suonava come una frase in arabo. Ma una risposta sbagliata gli sarebbe valsa la morte che aveva appena scampato, ipotizzò. «Non pensavo si potessero fare», disse, e le porse indietro il fiore.

Ella lo riprese, e con uno scrollone lo ritrasformò in un fazzoletto. «Non abbiamo trovato nessuna bacchetta con te», disse, ricacciando la pezza in una manica del suo vestito, «quindi abbiamo pensato fossi uno di quei maghi che fanno magie senza».

«Perché pensavate fossi un mago?»

«Perché al Circus Arcanus non può giungere nessun altro.» Quella donna - quella _strega_ \- era seria. «Maghi, creature magiche, portatori di maledizioni. Se qualcuno giunge alle soglie delle nostre tende quando non è giorno, può essere uno soltanto di questi...di questi mostri», concluse, in un mormorio che la intristì nuovamente.

Parve voler aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma un piccolo sorriso tornò a illuminarle gli occhi. «Bene. Non mi sembri un pericolo imminente, per cui, se ti senti meglio, direi che è ora di andare a conoscere il capo.» Si alzò, facendo frusciare le gonne.

Un pericolo imminente. Tre parole bastarono a fargli salire un familiare torpore su per la schiena.

Scese dal letto, e constatando che le gambe gli funzionavano ancora, seguì la sua salvatrice fuori dal tendone.

 

* * *

 

«Ne ho abbastanza, Claudio!»

Quell’esclamazione fece fermare i due sulle soglie del carro principale.

Dentro, due uomini stavano discutendo animatamente, uno dei due che agitava un braccio come a voler menare pugni. «Adesso calmati, Morgan», gli disse quello con l’uniforme rossa. «Stai esagerando...»

«Ma hai visto che mi ha fatto?! Avrebbe anche potuto staccarmelo! Neanche fosse una vera _bestia_...» Con la coda dell’occhio, vide i due in procinto di entrare.

Si tirò la manica sul braccio, e masticando due scuse uscì in tutta fretta. Forse sperava che non avessero visto il sangue e i tagli slabbrati sul suo braccio. Sfortunatamente, non era così.

Il direttore del circo, Claudio, scese i gradini per andare incontro ai nuovi venuti.

Guardava il nuovo arrivato con lo stesso sguardo indagatore con cui l’altro ricambiava. «Immagino che Fiorella ti abbia già raccontato le circostanze in cui ti abbiamo trovato. Strano, che tu non abbia una bacchetta...»

«Non ne ho mai avuto bisogno.»

«Dunque sai fare incantesimi senza?»

«No, signore.» Nel dire ciò, si strofinò la nuca.

Il direttore non ci badò. «Quindi cosa sei? Se non sei un mago, o un ibrido di qualche sorta...»

Fiorella gli toccò una spalla, notando il suo silenzio. «In realtà ce l'avevo, una bacchetta, ma me l’hanno rubata», si costrinse infine a rispondere lui. «Non...non è una cosa che mi piace sbandierare», aggiunse, fissando un punto sul terreno. Una piccola crepa nella terra rinsecchita, un dettaglio assolutamente insignificante come colui che la fissava. «Ma anche senza magia, posso fare tutti i lavori che non volete fare voi, o che ce n’è bisogno. Mi va bene qualunque cosa.»

«Mhm.»

Non era incoraggiante. Claudio si prese il mento in una mano; l’indice che picchiettava pensosamente presentava un grosso anello, d’oro come quello falso dei suoi bottoni. «È per questo che sei venuto al circo? Per chiedere lavoro?»

«Sì. Non ho...»

I pugni nascosti dietro la schiena si strinsero ulteriormente, conficcando le unghie nei palmi.

«Altro posto...dove andare...»

Il formicolio sulla schiena non accennava a voler scemare.

Claudio, ovviamente, non se ne accorse. «Fa’ vedere le braccia», gli disse, ed estese una mano.

Con un po’ di titubanza, venne accontentato. «Mh», fece di nuovo il direttore, tirandogli su le maniche della camicia. «Se non hai mai fatto lavori pesanti in tutta la tua vita, potrebbe essere un problema.»

«Posso fare _tutto_ », replicò l’altro, quasi in tono di sfida, e ritirò le braccia. «Mi metta alla prova. Tanto fa sempre in tempo a cacciarmi via, no? Se è _lei_ il padrone, qui...»

Claudio scambiò uno sguardo con Fiorella, ma la strega restò impassibile. Tornò a guardare il nuovo arrivato, con un accenno di sorriso sul volto privo delle rughe che i suoi capelli bianchi avrebbero dovuto suggerire. «Forse ho qualcosa per te. Ma ti avverto, essere così linguacciuto non funzionerà come ha fatto con me.»

«So tirarmi fuori dai guai in altri modi.»

«Come ti chiami, a proposito?»

Ci pensò su, o perlomeno dette quell’impressione. «Ermal. Può chiamarmi così.»

«Allora sei il benvenuto, Ermal. Al Circus Arcanus resta solo chi sa rendersi utile, come in tutte le famiglie circensi.»

«Non mancherò, signore.» Ermal gli strinse la mano che gli venne offerta, e si stupì nel trovarla priva di calli o pelle rovinata dal lavoro. «Se mi permette...a quale compito pensava di assegnarmi?»

«Hai visto l’uomo che stava discutendo con me, presumo.»

«Un rapido sguardo, nulla di più. Perché?» Con la coda dell’occhio, Ermal vide Fiorella irrigidirsi, o forse era solo una sua impressione.

«Morgan è un tipo un po’...suscettibile, e come tale è venuto a darmi le sue dimissioni. Ma è il nostro illusionista, capisci dunque che non posso permettermi di perderlo.»

«Dovrò fargli da assistente?»

«Non a lui; pensavo di farti ricoprire l’altro incarico di cui si occupava. Stavo pensando da tempo a trovare qualcuno per sostituirlo, e sei capitato proprio a fagiolo, se mi consenti l’espressione. Avevamo bisogno anche di un paio di braccia in più per la manutenzione. Ti interessa?»

Ermal scrollò le spalle. «Qualunque cosa mi va bene, come ho detto.»

Il sorriso senza rughe di Claudio si distese un po’ di più. «E mantieni la parola. Questa è una qualità rara da trovare. Giusto, Fiorella?» si rivolse poi alla strega.

Quella si limitò a un sorriso di sufficienza. «Se lo dici tu, Claudio...»

«Mostra a Ermal il posto dove starà d’ora in poi, per favore; io devo occuparmi ancora di una cosa.»

«Certamente.» Fiorella si incamminò, ed Ermal la seguì.

Non prima di essersi girato indietro a dare un’ultima occhiata al direttore del circo, il quale rispose tuttavia con un saluto sereno.

Senza accorgersi che quel punto nel terreno da lui fissato si era crepato un po’ di più.

 

* * *

 

Il Circus Arcanus consisteva in una serie di tendoni colorati collegati l’uno all’altro, come stanze chiuse di una casa fatta di tela, e tutti facevano capo a un tendone ancora più grande, cui erano fissate delle banderuole altrettanto vivaci. Tutt’intorno, si disperdeva la sua corte di carri circensi, sparsi in quello spiazzo come biglie dimenticate da un bambino. Fiorella si diresse proprio verso la tenda più grande.

«Avrai anche un posto per dormire», disse a Ermal, tenendo le gonne appena sollevate da terra per non farle impolverare o schiacciare dai suoi stivali. «Mangiamo tutti insieme là sotto, vedi?»

Ermal volse lo sguardo: c’erano dei tavoli, poco più in là, sotto un telo in apparenza logoro, fissato in alto da quattro pali di legno come riparo per le teste di chi vi avrebbe sostato durante il giorno. La luce del sole creava chiazze più chiare sul legno delle tavole, passando dai buchi della stoffa.

Non c’era molto movimento, lì in giro, solo qualche maschera che si avviava verso la città non ancora risvegliatasi per iniziare a spargere la voce dell’ultimo giorno di permanenza del circo.

«Ma cosa dovrò fare, esattamente?» chiese Ermal a Fiorella, continuando a seguirla.

«Questo te lo dirà _lui._ » Fiorella entrò in una delle tende.

Ermal la seguì. Pensava che con quella frase si riferisse a Claudio, supponendo che li avrebbe raggiunti dopo aver terminato la cosa di cui aveva detto di volersi occupare, finché Fiorella non aggiunse: «Evita solo di sembrare troppo spaventato».

Al che, complice anche il braccio insanguinato dell’illusionista, gli venne un sospetto in mente. «Dovrò fare da badante a qualche scherzo della natura?»

Fiorella strinse le labbra. «Evita anche di chiamarlo così, se ti riesce.»

Passarono attraverso quattro tende diverse, ognuna piena zeppa di attrezzi, bauli da viaggio e altra roba, l’aria impregnata di polvere, terra e zucchero, finché non sbucarono in una tenda un po’ più ampia.

Era semivuota, seppure più in penombra delle altre data la stoffa scura di cui era fatta, e il passaggio successivo era, a quanto pareva, chiuso da una vera e propria parete di sbarre. Dovevano tenerci rinchiuso un qualche animale, fu l’unico pensiero logico che Ermal riuscì a formulare.

In un angolo della tenda, là dove stavano loro due, c’era un letto disfatto, simile a quello di Fiorella, e altro ciarpame confusionario. Morgan doveva aver fatto le valigie in fretta e furia.

«Facce nuove?»

Ermal sobbalzò, suo malgrado. La voce tenebrosa era giunta dall’ _interno_ della gabbia.

In tutta quella penombra, rischiarata solo da una lanterna sul tavolinetto accanto al letto, non si sarebbe mai accorto che ci fosse una terza persona lì con loro. E non di certo al di là di quelle sbarre.

Fiorella vi si avvicinò, con una tranquillità disarmante. «Sarebbe gentile se ti facessi vedere, sai? Non spaventi più nessuno da un bel po’, con questo scherzo.»

Una risata altrettanto lugubre si fece sentire da dietro le inferriate, ma Ermal non sobbalzò più. «Che peccato, mi divertiva.»

«Di sicuro non ha divertito Morgan», ribatté Fiorella, con una punta di disappunto nella voce. «Ho visto il macello che gli hai combinato al braccio.»

«Se l’è meritato...»

«Cerca solo di sopravvivere, Fabrizio. Come tutti noi, qui dentro.»

Ermal fece qualche passo verso Fiorella. Voleva vedere chi stesse parlando.

“Fabrizio” si degnò di uscire allo scoperto, finalmente. Si appoggiò alle sbarre con tutta la stanchezza che poteva metterci. «E lo sa, Claudio, di quello che Morgan si tiene nella sua borsa da mago?»

Fiorella scosse la testa, e gli indicò con lo sguardo un nient’affatto rassicurato Ermal.

«Ah, giusto», fece Fabrizio, e fece apparire un tentativo di sorriso amichevole sul volto malamente rasato. «Tanto piacere. Sei il nuovo arrivato?»

«Mi conoscono già tutti, vedo», commentò Ermal, asciutto.

«Sei in un circo da tre giorni, fratello. Le notizie, qui, volano in fretta già dal primo istante che ci metti piede.»

«Ermal, lui è Fabrizio», glielo presentò Fiorella, tentando di restare il più paziente possibile. «Da oggi, dividerete la stessa tenda. Lui...» Esitò.

Fabrizio ne parve divertito - amaramente divertito. «Eddai, Fiorella, diccelo a ‘sto poveraccio come stanno le cose. È uno di noi, no?» Si rivolse dunque a Ermal: «Devi solo starti attento che una sera di queste non me la batto dalla mia gabbia. Tutto qui.»

«Tutto qui?» chiese Ermal di rimando.

«Beh, no: sei il nuovo arrivato, quindi ti toccheranno tutti i lavori più bassi, tipo lavà i piatti, spazzare le tende, cambiare l’acqua agli animali...non saranno dei primi giorni facili, quindi se già c’hai poca voglia di lavorà, fai prima a dire ad Claudio che rinunci, mh?»

Ermal lo guardò meglio. Almeno nella penombra, gli sembrava un uomo come tanti, dai capelli tagliati male e gli occhi scuri e incavati. Sembrava più un senzatetto, con quegli abiti sbrindellati, e le mani rovinate da quelle che sembravano chiazze necrotiche e che invece, grazie a un raggio di luce che trovò la sua via dall’apertura in alto della tenda, si rivelarono tatuaggi abbastanza estesi. Ma doveva essere tutto tranne che debole.

«Che?» gli fece Fabrizio a un tratto, notando che lo stava fissando un po’ troppo a lungo. «Te ne vuoi già annà?»

Ermal gli restituì uno sguardo tutt’altro che intimidito. «Ho passato di peggio che tenere d’occhio uno svitato e lavare quattro tazze», replicò, con un sorriso serafico.

Fiorella alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Beh, Fabrizio, non c’è che dire. Questa volta, te la sei proprio cercata.» Raccolse le gonne. «Vado a dire ad Claudio che il posto è preso. Posso lasciarvi soli?»

«Non me lo magno mica», replicò Fabrizio, ridacchiando.

Restò a vederla andar via, poi riportò lo sguardo su Ermal. «Stavo a scherzà, comunque. Volevo vedere se eri uno che s’impressiona facilmente.»

Ermal si strofinò la nuca con una mano, in un gesto apparentemente abituale. «Per niente, credimi...»

«Meglio.» Fabrizio si scostò dalle sbarre, e vi batté una mano. «Ti servirà, se vuoi restare qui.» E gli diede le spalle, tornandosene all’interno.

Ermal fece un altro passo verso la gabbia. «Aspetta!»

Fabrizio si fermò.

Non sarebbe potuto andare più oltre, in effetti: l’interno della sua cella era piuttosto piccolo, occupato anch’esso da un lettuccio, uno sgabello e gli effetti personali che v’erano sparsi sopra. In due passi, era già arrivato al muro di tela opposto.

Ermal attese che si voltasse, per fargli la sua domanda: «Ma perché sei in questa gabbia?»

Fabrizio parve rifletterci. Spostò lo sguardo via da Ermal, poi tornò a puntarlo nei suoi occhi. «Tu perché sei al circo?»

Ermal provò l’istinto di indietreggiare.

Il formicolio alla schiena si intensificò.

Strofinandosi nuovamente la nuca, rispose: «Non ho altro dove andare».

Fabrizio annuì, come se gli avesse dato la risposta giusta. «Tutti quelli che so’ qui non hanno altro posto in cui stare.»

Vedendo che quella replica non pareva aver soddisfatto Ermal, aggiunse: «Anche per me è così. ‘sta gabbia...» Alzò gli occhi al soffitto di tela. «...è più pe’ proteggere te, che me.» Riportò lo sguardo sull’altro. «Quindi non avvicinarti troppo, mi hai capito?»

Tornò alle sbarre, e chiuse una mano intorno a una di esse. «Non avvicinarti mai.»

Ermal voleva distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, così provò a focalizzarlo sull’interno della sua cella. Ma servì a poco. «O farò la fine dell’illusionista, è questo che vuoi dirmi?»

Fabrizio fece una risata secca. «Lui se l’è cercata. Tu non mi sembri uno che se le cerca...»

«Infatti non lo sono.» Quel discorso gli appiccicò una brutta sensazione addosso, una che gli fece scrocchiare le vertebre, così Ermal cambiò discorso: «E tu in questo circo che fai? Il domatore, il mangiafuoco, o cosa?».

«Stasera lo vedrai. È l’ultimo show in questo postaccio. E ci sarò anch’io.»

«E io che dovrò fare?»

«Quello che ti ho detto prima, no? Controllare che non me ne scappo giusto in mezzo allo spettacolo».

«E basta?»

«E basta.»

Ermal ci capì ancor meno.

Fabrizio, al contrario, sembrava perfettamente consapevole di ciò che diceva, anche se parevano cose senza senso. «Ora, se non ti spiace...» Staccò quella mano, per afferrare una tenda legata di lato. «...vorrei dormire un po’, prima di fare il mio lavoro.» E tirò quel telo, celandosi alla sua vista.

 

* * *

 

Ermal strofinò piatti, posate, scarpe e tele cerate di pareti e pavimenti improvvisati, talmente a lungo che, giunta la sera, gli dolevano così tanto i gomiti e le dita che il sonno gli era del tutto passato.

Meglio così, aveva pensato: i suoi compiti non erano ancora finiti.

Col cielo scurito e le torce accese all’esterno, il circo si era animato di un carnevale di persone, tra artisti in pompa magna, ognuno impegnato nell’esibire le proprie abilità, che si trattasse di camminare su un filo sospeso in alto, sputar fuoco da una fiaccola o mangiare spade, e la gente ammirata e anche un po’ intimorita che andava e veniva da una tenda all’altra, sciamava nello spiazzo in precedenza desolato, e ora rivitalizzato da un’insolita folla di soggetti.

Ed Ermal, in tutto quello, aveva il compito più magro di tutti: sistemare gli attrezzi di scena dietro le quinte di ogni postazione, affinché i circensi li trovassero pronti al bisogno. Molta della roba che aveva trasportato da un punto all’altro del circo non sapeva neanche come si chiamasse o a cosa servisse, e gli era valso lo sbeffeggiamento da parte di quasi tutti i lavoranti. Solo Fiorella aveva alzato le spalle, e con un «Faccio da me», lo aveva congedato dal tentare di sistemarle il tavolino per fare le sue “magie”. «Hai tante altre cose di cui occuparti, no?»

Ermal le fu grato, e anche la sua schiena a pezzi. Arrivò a fine serata - l’inizio degli spettacoli - che le ginocchia quasi non gli cigolavano al pari di una porta scarsamente oliata. Sarebbe crollato in terra da un momento all’altro, e per grazia del direttore del circo - che era anche il presentatore dello show - gli fu concesso di ritirarsi nella propria tenda.

Passando dalle quinte, la stessa galleria intelata di servizio in cui l’aveva condotto Fiorella in quella giornata, Ermal ritrovò non senza un certo sollievo quello che sarebbe stato il suo letto. Due sacchi riempiti di stracci e coperti da un lenzuolo polveroso e una coperta che andava rammendata, ma non era decisamente nella posizione di accampar pretese.

Ma il vociare del pubblico e le grida che annunciavano l’inizio dello spettacolo gli avrebbero impedito di farsi una sana dormita, per cui decise di voltare i tacchi e, non tanto saggiamente, andare a dare una sbirciata a cosa il Circus Arcanus prometteva realmente.

 

* * *

 

«Ma non tutti i mostri sono come le creature che avete visto lì fuori», stava dicendo Claudio, con la sua uniforme migliore indosso, al pubblico che si era affollato sotto il tendone. Ermal riusciva a sbirciare dall’apertura del suo. «Molti, sono più umani di quel che credete. E non si tratta solo della giunta comunale...»

Ermal ignorò le risatine sparse per guardare meglio l’ambiente.

Una gabbia si protendeva dalla parete del suo nascondiglio, e Claudio si teneva al di fuori di essa, passeggiando avanti e indietro alle persone assiepate a meno di un metro da lui, facendo roteare il suo bastone. La luce del faro colpiva principalmente l’interno ancora vuoto della gabbia, che era comunque piccola per poter contenere un elefante, un leone o anche una tigre, o chissà quale altra diavoleria che gli era stata risparmiata dai lavori della giornata. Ermal doveva ammettere di essere piuttosto agitato all’idea di vedere un _vero_ mostro coi suoi occhi, e si piantò le unghie nei palmi per intimarsi di non fare il bambino spaventato. Era quella la sua realtà, ora. Voleva forse tornare indietro?

«Esistono uomini, e donne, con la maledizione di mostro nel sangue. Una degenerazione della loro natura che li seguirà per sempre, costringendoli alla doppia vita del dannato finché non morranno, o, che Iddio non voglia, finché non la passeranno ai loro figli, se saranno così sventurati da procreare...»

Involontariamente, Ermal distolse l’occhio dall’arena, guardandosi alle spalle.

Il telo era ancora tirato davanti alla gabbia di Fabrizio. Non aveva visto quell’uomo per tutto il resto della giornata, e si chiese se in realtà l’avrebbe mai visto più. Il loro incontro gli parve essere stato un’allucinazione, in quel momento. Tornò cogli occhi allo spettacolo.

«...ma ecco, dall’infamante cloaca della Suburra, l’uomo dal sangue di mostro, il _Maledictus!!_ »

Il pubblico si produsse in un’onda di _oooh_ di sorpresa. Qualcuno ridacchiò persino, qualcun altro borbottò, ma a Ermal non parve di sentire nessuno di essi.

Il mostro appena entrato in scena, era Fabrizio.

«La maledizione del Maledictus», stava spiegando Claudio al suo uditorio, «è quella di esser costretti ad abbandonare le sembianze umane per quelle animali. Senza controllo, senza alcun preavviso, basta anche solo una parola o una minima sensazione e la persona maledetta si trasformerà». Picchiettò il bastone contro le sbarre. «Normalmente, questa maledizione si trasmette di madre in figlia, ma con lui la Natura ha voluto giocare un tiro mancino...forse per le colpe di un’altra vita, forse per le colpe dei suoi padri...forse...» Si fermò. «Per una colpa che non sa neppure di aver commesso...»

Ermal quasi non respirava. La schiena aveva smesso di formicolargli, ma non se ne accorse neppure.

Da che era entrato, Fabrizio si guardava intorno con circospezione, lanciando occhiate quasi accusatorie verso la folla al di là delle sbarre, proprio come avrebbe fatto una vera fiera ingabbiata. Ora volgeva le spalle a Ermal, rivolto verso Claudio.

«Come vi ho detto, basta una parola, una minima azione e costui si trasformerà.»

«È uno scherzo!» gridò qualcuno dal pubblico, una voce avventata. «Nessun uomo può trasformarsi in animale.»

«Sarebbe un abominio di Dio», aggiunse una voce tremante.

«Mia cara signora...» Claudio esitò, in una pausa drammatica, per poi voltarsi di nuovo a sfidare quella gente. «...è proprio questo, il punto.»

Fabrizio si girò, dandogli la schiena.

Fu allora che incrociò lo sguardo con Ermal, seminascosto dalla tenda che separava i due ambienti.

Fu allora che Ermal intravide un minimo cambiamento nel suo sguardo, un’incredulità che poco dopo si trasformò in qualcos’altro. Non era abbastanza vicino per distinguere se si trattasse di odio o pietà.

Un clangore improvviso li riscosse entrambi di colpo. «Allora, Fabrizio, non hai sentito? Le gentili signore e i loro mariti, qui, non ci credono!»

Fabrizio non diede più di un’occhiata di traverso ad Claudio, al sicuro dall’altra parte delle inferriate. Il suo sguardo si mosse poi lentamente verso Ermal, come se sperasse di non trovarlo più quando vi si sarebbero posati i suoi occhi, ma così non fu.

Ermal aveva appena deciso che non se ne sarebbe andato da lì.

E Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, rassegnandosi. Poi si chinò a terra.

Raggomitolandosi, si portò le mani alla testa, mugolando come se avesse iniziato a soffrire un dolore. I gemiti divennero subito ringhi, mentre la sua schiena si incurvava sempre più, e le dita adunche tiravano quei capelli improvvisamente infoltiti, ingrigiti come la sua pelle.

Ermal aggrappò le dita a un lembo del tendone, impedendosi di correre via, e si costrinse a tenere gli occhi fissi su quel terribile spettacolo.

A quell'infernale mugghiare si aggiunse l’insistente rumore di ossa che si rompevano, una dopo l’altra, dopo l’altra, dopo l'altra, e Fabrizio si contorceva ancora di più, si lamentava ancora più acutamente, come se qualcosa lo stesse lancinando dall'interno, poi con un repentino scatto delle spalle - e un altro tremendo, sonoro spezzarsi di ossa - si tirò via la camicia, quasi strappandola, e tra i mormorii dapprima leggeri e poi sempre più acuti del pubblico inarcò il muso di lupo grigio a lanciare un ululato che trafisse i timpani di tutti.

Ermal boccheggiava. Aveva perso la sensibilità alle gambe, non sarebbe più riuscito a muoversi da quel giorno in poi.

Claudio batté nuovamente il bastone contro le sbarre. «Questo, signore e signori, è il Maledictus!», esclamò, trionfante, alla folla scioccata.

Molti avevano la bocca aperta come Ermal, o le mani a coprirla, dopo che si erano fatti il segno della croce. Qualcuno iniziò ad applaudire, e fu un discreto numero a seguirlo, mentre Fabrizio, nella sua nuova forma, i vestiti abbandonati per terra, iniziò a girare nella gabbia, a passi lenti e pesanti con le sue zampe munite di artigli, rivolgendo quelle che nella mente non ancora del tutto congelata di Ermal erano le stesse occhiate circospette e accusatorie di quando era ancora un essere umano. Scoprì persino i denti, ringhiando sommessamente, e più d’uno tra gli spettatori ebbe l’istinto di farsi indietro.

«A questo destino, è costretto il nostro amico», disse Claudio, tornando verso la gabbia. «Quello di tramutarsi più e più volte nella bestia che vedete, e sempre più spesso...» Si appoggiò contro, aggrappandosi alle sbarre con una mano. «...finché non resterà per sempre così, un animale. Con nessuna memoria d’essere stato un uomo».

Il pubblico sussurrava, scandalizzato, e guardava l’attrazione, per cui aveva pagato, con occhi ben diversi dall’aspettativa che avevano racchiuso fino a quel momento: occhi schermati dalla paura o dallo sdegno, che esprimevano chiaramente il desiderio di mai avvicinarsi a un essere del genere, di cui avrebbero probabilmente pregato quella sera stessa di non incorrere mai nella sua stessa maledizione.

Ermal, invece, guardava Fabrizio con una tristezza infinita. Questo è quanto gli occhi dell’enorme lupo grigio riuscirono a scorgere sul suo viso bianco quando si voltò nuovamente nella sua direzione.

 _Lo vedi, adesso?_ , sembrava dirgli, senza parlare. _Lo vedi che i mostri esistono? Lo vedi, che razza di mostro sono?_

Ermal avvertì i propri occhi gonfiarsi, pizzicando leggermente. _Perché non sai che razza di mostro sono io_ , avrebbe voluto rispondergli.

Il formicolio alla schiena s'insinuò nuovamente sotto la sua camicia, attaccandosi alle sue vertebre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora allora allora. Lo so, questo capitolo ha messo avanti alcune cose abbastanza confusionarie, quindi vediamo di fare un po' di chiarezza.
> 
> Nei tag ho messo che la storia si ambienta prima di I crimini di Grindelwald: in questo momento, il circo in cui nel film lavorano due dei protagonisti si trova in Italia, col buon vecchio presentatore di Sanremo che dabba come suo direttore. È una leggera divergenza dal canon, o forse no, dipende se mi ricordo di riannodarla verso la fine.
> 
> La magia senza bacchetta non è un errore: nell'universo di Animali Fantastici viene praticata, e anche da Silente e altri personaggi in certi punti della saga. (Praticamente non ho voglia di stare a descrivere tremila volte i personaggi che pigliano la bacchetta dalla tasca.)
> 
> Il fatto che in questa fic un Maledictus sia un uomo è tecnicamente un errore, invece, perché ne I crimini di Grindelwald viene detto chiaramente che è una maledizione del sangue trasmessa da madre in figlia. Si va di AU anche qui...


	3. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un aggiornamento dietro l'altro, miracolo! Tanto non ricapiterà più.  
> Anche qui, grazie per i kudos e i commenti, e anche qui spero di rispondervi al più presto! 😅😅

Fabrizio mise su un sorriso sghembo. «Hai intenzione di restà lì per tutta la vita?»

Seduto sul suo letto, Ermal non gli rispose. Era già troppo impegnato nel mettere ordine nella sua mente. Oltre che nel cercare di non farsi troppo male nel fasciarsi le dita rosse, gonfie e ferite della mano sinistra.

Gli avevano detto di occuparsi del macchinario che suonava la canzoncina di benvenuto, quello che piazzavano sempre fuori dai cancelli del circo per attirare la gente ad entrare, e che si era inceppato per la pioggia del giorno prima. In realtà era stato uno scherzo, e lui come uno stupido aveva infilato la mano negli ingranaggi, certo di trovare un qualcosa che li bloccasse, per poi mettersi a gridare di dolore quando le ruote dentate si attivarono all’improvviso, schiacciandogli le dita e non restituendole se non quando Fiorella era intervenuta a togliere la chiave dal macchinario, piazzando poi un sonoro scapaccione a chi aveva avuto quell’idea balorda.

Ermal non era arrabbiato con loro, ma con la propria ingenuità. Ed era molto meglio per tutti che se ne stesse in un angolo, _da solo_. Glielo dicevano i formicolii che adesso avvertiva anche alle braccia, coperte dalla camicia e da una giacca abbastanza spessa, e non era certo per il dolore o il freddo autunnale che li provava. Se si fosse concentrato solo sull’avvolgere la benda con l’altra mano, cercando di controllare il leggero tremore che lo faceva muovere a scatti, sarebbe andato tutto meglio.

«Guarda che non ti farò niente», tornò a farsi sentire Fabrizio, dal suo cantuccio oltre le sbarre. «Non mi so’ mai mangiato nessuno...»

«Ma sei comunque in una gabbia», gli fece notare Ermal, incolore. Terminò di annodare la benda, e mosse appena la mano per vedere se l’aveva fissata bene. Non era stata un’operazione semplice. Ma, se non altro, i formicolii erano diminuiti un poco.

Fiorella entrò nella loro tenda, senza avvisare. «Dobbiamo andare, ragazzi. Mettete in ordine le vostre cose.»

 

Dove “mettere in ordine” equivaleva al riassettare i letti e riporre i propri effetti nei bauli da viaggio, poi uscire nello spiazzo e assistere a Claudio che agitava la sua bacchetta magica come quella di un direttore d’orchestra.

Ermal, occhi spalancati, vide i tendoni afflosciarsi come palloncini bucati, ripiegarsi su se stessi, risucchiati da una valigia che nessuno aveva visto essere messa al centro dell’arena. Le gabbie, i bauli, gli attrezzi e quant’altro non fosse stato riposto nei carri si diressero automaticamente verso la valigia al centro dello spiazzo, rimpicciolendosi e saltandovi dentro come grilli ammaestrati. Finito l’incantesimo, la valigia si richiuse da sé e sempre in tutta autonomia si lucchettò.

A Claudio bastò riporre la bacchetta all’interno del suo bastone, dove era solito nasconderla, camminare fino alla borsa e prendersela.

Per tutti gli altri, quello fu il segnale di darsi una mossa a salire sui carri, disposti in fila, e a cui avevano già allacciato i cavalli. Erano gli stessi del numero in cui venivano fatti correre lungo l’anello dell’arena e fatti passare attraverso un cerchio, che diminuiva progressivamente di dimensioni, rimpicciolendo magicamente anche gli animali che lo attraversavano fino alle dimensioni dei cavallini che accompagnavano i soldatini giocattolo, finché il domatore non avesse agitato un drappo davanti a loro, ritrasformandoli alle loro fattezze originarie.

Prevedibilmente, nessuno voleva sobbarcarsi Ermal sul proprio carro, e fu sempre grazie a Fiorella che gli diede uno strappo sul proprio che non venne lasciato indietro. L’interno, inevitabilmente, era pieno di vasi di fiori, appesi al soffitto basso o sparsi tra pavimento e piani di casse, perché il carro in cui abitava le serviva anche da stand in cui praticare le sue magie.

Per ricambiare la gentilezza, Ermal si prese carico delle redini. Era il minimo che avrebbe potuto fare. Fiorella lo ringraziò, seduta al suo fianco sulla cassetta del carro.

Vedendo la fila che costituiva la carovana, a Ermal venne spontanea un’osservazione: «Se possedeste delle automobili, viaggereste molto più in fretta».

«Vero», ne convenne Fiorella, «ma necessiterebbero di molta più manutenzione, tra pezzi di ricambio e benzina. I cavalli hanno bisogno solo di acqua, fieno e riposo. E poi, il Circus Arcanus è in giro da molto prima dell’invenzione delle macchine...»

Ermal ne fu sorpreso. «È davvero così antico?» Ma, guardando la persona a cui aveva appena rivolto quella domanda, non fu più così stupito della notizia.

L’abito e il cappellino che Fiorella indossava parevano usciti fuori da un’illustrazione di epoca vittoriana. E l’uniforme di Claudio, per quanto Ermal l’avesse spazzolata e lucidatone i bottoni sia prima che dopo lo spettacolo, sembrava perennemente impolverata, ma in realtà era la stoffa ad essere vizza, sbiadita, come se fosse stata veramente vecchia di cent’anni.

Ciononostante, sia la strega che il direttore non sarebbero mai potuti risalire a quell’epoca, anzi, il direttore in particolare sembrava in viso molto più giovane di quanto il suo corpo invece mostrava. A quel punto, fu ragionevole per Ermal chiedersi se usasse la magia per respingere i segni del tempo, ma sospettava che avrebbe solo peggiorato la propria condizione già infima se l’avesse espresso ad alta voce. «Dov’è Fabrizio?», chiese invece a Fiorella. «Non l’ho visto, insieme cogli altri.»

«Viaggia in un altro carro», rispose lei. E non si lasciò sfuggire null’altro.

Ermal però non l’aveva affatto visto quando si erano tutti radunati, e neanche l’aveva visto uscire dalla sua gabbia, a pensarci meglio.

Con un sussulto dei polsi, dovuto all’aver incappato col carro in un fosso lungo la strada, pensò che potesse essere stato chiuso nella valigia di Claudio insieme ai tendoni e al resto. Era un’ipotesi terribile, in qualche modo.

La voglia di sapere di più su quel mistero di persona tornò a farsi risentire. «Com’è arrivato, lui, al circo?», chiese ancora a Fiorella.

«Come tutti», rispose la strega in tono vago. «Di notte, durante un temporale che quasi non ci distrusse le tende, se non le avessimo protette con la magia. Ce lo ritrovammo al mattino dopo, svenuto appena dentro i cancelli.» Esitò, guardando lontano, persa nei ricordi.

Ermal temette di aver toccato una corda dolorosa.

Poi Fiorella si voltò, a sorridergli gentilmente come aveva fatto la prima volta che l’aveva vista. «Sai, anch’io sono arrivata qui in questo modo. Non pioveva, quella notte, ma ero disperata ugualmente. Mi avevano visto da una finestra mentre usavo la magia - una sciocchezza, davvero, un incantesimo per riparare un bicchiere che mi era caduto - e chiamarono in fretta e in furia l’ambulanza di un istituto mentale. Ma non gliel’avrei mai data vinta, e così sono fuggita, portandomi dietro nulla dal mio appartamento. Senza sapere come, mi ritrovai davanti ai carri del circo, e la prima cosa che pensai era che potevo nascondermi lì...ero utile, una strega che sapeva far apparire fiori dal nulla senza neanche usare la bacchetta, e così mi hanno fatta restare.»

Ed Ermal ascoltava, concentrandosi sulla narrazione pur di non focalizzarsi invece sul formicolio che era tornato a farsi sentire lungo la schiena. Avvertiva una familiare sensazione dolorosa, a quel racconto, e cercava di non far trasparire nulla dal suo volto, per quanto poteva.

Evidentemente non poteva molto, perché poi Fiorella gli poggiò una mano su una spalla, nel gesto tipico di chi vuole rassicurare qualcuno. «Vedrai che ritroverai la tua memoria quanto prima», gli disse.

Poco ne sapeva che Ermal desiderasse ardentemente il contrario.

 

* * *

 

La carovana deviò in corrispondenza del tracciato dei binari ferroviari, e lo seguì per un buon pezzo di strada, procedendo affianco. Fu ancora più complicato, perché il sentiero in parallelo alle rotaie era ancora più stretto e accidentato di quello seguito fino a quel momento, e fu solo grazie alla presa ferrea di Fiorella che Ermal non si lasciò sfuggire più volte le redini.

I binari li condussero in aperta campagna, dove trovarono uno spiazzo per sostare, in mezzo ai campi pieni di erbacce più che di spighe dorate. Non era decisamente il periodo della mietitura, si percepiva già solo dal cielo grigio sopra le loro teste, e dal vento freddo che li strattonava e li faceva rabbrividire sotto le giacche.

Claudio si lasciò impietosire poco dalla minaccia di gelata della sua troupe. Scese dal suo carro, di cui era ospite e autista, e iniziò a dare ordini a destra e a manca per far sistemare i carri in modo che non intralciassero la strada. «Ci fermiamo poco», gridò, «il tempo di dar da mangiare agli animali. Non iniziate a sistemarvi!».

Ermal scese da cassetta, e così fece Fiorella, scendendo con attenzione i gradini per non inciampare nelle sue gonne; lo fece da sola, sebbene Ermal corse a porgerle una mano. La strega la rifiutò con un altro dei suoi sorrisi gentili. «Magari il tuo aiuto mi servirà fra qualche altro anno ancora.»

Ermal ne dubitava, in qualche maniera, ma non fece commenti di sorta.

Voltò lo sguardo: anche altri membri del circo erano scesi dai loro carri, tra chi si sgranchiva la schiena o le gambe e chi trottava verso gli alberi e i cespugli che costeggiavano la strada.

Vide anche Claudio camminare verso il centro dello spiazzo, il bastone in una mano e la valigia nell’altra, che gli batteva contro un fianco. Ermal pensò che non dovesse separarsene mai, a giudicare da come la teneva stretta, e si chiese se al suo interno i tendoni e quant’altro che vi aveva messo con la magia non si fossero tutti rimescolati col movimento.

Il direttore poggiò la valigia in terra, in un punto non circondato dai carri, la aprì e si rialzò. Trasse la bacchetta magica dal bastone, come in quelli che nascondono una spada, e tracciò un paio di svolazzi nell’aria.

Ermal non si perdeva un istante di quei movimenti.

Sotto i suoi occhi meravigliati, una tenda iniziò a far capolino dall’interno della valigia aperta, simile a una mongolfiera troppo grande che voglia far passare la testa del suo pallone da un’apertura stretta. Sballottandosi di qua e di là, lentamente e a scatti riuscì a tirarsi fuori, una porzione alla volta. Ermal ebbe quasi l’istinto di ridacchiare per quanto fosse buffa, soprattutto perché Claudio era lì in piedi a fissarla con uno sguardo un po’ incoraggiante, un po’ rassegnato. Chissà a quante altre volte doveva aver assistito a uno spettacolo simile, pensò.

Infine, quando sembrava non dovercela fare affatto, la tenda diede un ultimo strattone e saltò fuori dalla valigia, cadendo leggiadra sul terreno retrostante. Era grande quanto uno dei carri degli artisti, e piuttosto consunta nell’aspetto: Ermal dedusse che risalesse agli albori del circo stesso, e anche che all’interno fosse più grande di quanto lasciasse intendere l’esterno.

Soddisfatto, Claudio ripose la bacchetta nel bastone. Chiuse la valigia e la riprese nell’altra mano, poi si concesse di avvicinarsi alla tenda e battere una mano guantata contro la sua stoffa logora, come a lodarla di un altro lavoro ben svolto.

«Ehi, nuovo arrivato!»

Ermal si ritrovò chissà come con un secchio pieno d’immondizia urtato contro il suo stomaco; fortunatamente le sue braccia lo ressero prima che la sua mente realizzò cosa gli avessero spinto contro.

«Le bestie hanno fame!», gli disse quello che lo aveva apostrofato poco prima, mentre si allontanava per andare a sbrigare le sue faccende.

Ermal diede un’occhiata migliore al contenuto del secchio: non era immondizia, ma gli avanzi di tre cene, fra cartilagini, torsoli anneriti e pezzi di pane così rinsecchiti che avrebbero spezzato i denti di chiunque. E le mosche e i moscerini la facevano da padroni.

Aveva il mezzo sospetto che se avesse obiettato sul fatto che neanche gli animali si sarebbero mangiati quella roba sarebbe stato sgridato, o più probabilmente appeso a testa in giù con la magia e mandato a fare il bagno nel rigagnolo fangoso che scorreva nel solco della strada. Aveva corso quel rischio anche senza trovarsi in mezzo a un mucchio di maghi.

Un’altra persona gli affidò un altro secchio, questo pieno di una brodaglia vischiosa e dall’odore stucchevole che doveva essere una poltiglia di miele e latte. «E muoviti!», berciò quegli, spingendolo in direzione dell’unica tenda messa in piedi.

Ermal si rimangiò le sue repliche e si incamminò, un secchio pesante per mano.

Un passo dopo l’altro, cercò di mantenere il collo più dritto possibile. Stava impazzendo per il formicolio che dalla schiena era risalito alle spalle, e sapeva che se non si fosse calmato, ci avrebbe messo ben poco a ridiscendergli per le braccia. Cercò di non pensare a quei due che gli avevano mollato il compito senza neanche degnarsi di spiegare a chi dare cosa, e in quel momento se la stavano ridendo alle sue spalle insieme alla loro combriccola.

Entrò nella tenda scivolando lateralmente nell’apertura - entrambe le mani erano impegnate per scostare le falde - e fu subito investito da un afrore così forte che lo fece starnutire.

Ottimo, pensò, tirando su col naso e desiderando di non averlo mai fatto. Non avrebbe avuto il minimo tempo di dedicare i suoi pensieri a quei due, o ad altro che l’avrebbe soltanto peggiorato.

Come previsto, l’interno di quel tendone era più ampio di quanto lasciasse intendere. Le pareti di tela erano ben saldate le une alle altre, e persino rinforzate con delle sottilissime sbarre che, Ermal ne era certo, la magia rendeva con tutta probabilità indistruttibili. La luce che entrava dalle fessure in alto era poca, ma bastante a far riconoscere le gabbie, disposte in semicerchio, e gli animali che vi erano rinchiusi.

Che poi, “animali” era un eufemismo. Ermal non aveva visto in vita sua una sola di quelle creature, se non forse qualcuna di esse, scolpite sulla facciata delle chiese o ritratte nei libri come raffigurazioni del male.

Si avvicinò con cautela a una delle gabbie. Erano state sistemate in maniera da formare un piccolo zoo, esattamente come prometteva il cartello che aveva affisso lui stesso la sera prima all’entrata del circo: _la sfilata delle meraviglie._

Ma non c’era nulla di meraviglioso o anche solo di felice negli occhi d’aquila che lo fissavano da dietro le sbarre un po’ più robuste a cui si era accostato.

«Statti attento», gli arrivò una voce rauca a un orecchio. «Tieni quei secchi lontani, o Cesare s’incazza. Non gli piace che gli meniamo davanti il cibo senza darglielo...»

Ermal fu più stupito di trovarsi al fianco Fabrizio, in carne, ossa e vestiti sdruciti, che non di stare dall’altra parte di un’inferriata in cui era rinchiuso un enorme cavallo bigio ma dalla testa e dalle immense ali d’aquila, quasi stramazzato su un pagliericcio secco. «Che ci fai, qui?»

«Mi occupo di _questi_.» Bastian contrario, Fabrizio si appoggiò alle sbarre e rivolse una lunga occhiata all’ospitante di quella gabbia. «Sono ‘na mezza creatura magica come loro, quindi si fidano più di me a dargli da mangiare. Almeno, questo è quello che dice Claudio...» Guardò poi i secchi che Ermal reggeva. «Scommetto che t’hanno mandato pe’ ‘na scommessa.»

«Ah, non ne ho idea. Se la ridevano come dei cretini, quindi penso più che speravano che uscissi subito dopo con un braccio mancante.»

Fabrizio gli rivolse la stessa occhiata compassionevole con cui aveva guardato la creatura. «Beh, se sei qua, ti conviene lavorà o non ti pagano manco senza un braccio», disse poi, e gli prese uno dei secchi dalle mani, quello contenente gli avanzi marcescenti. «Ti faccio vedere, ‘spè. Tu tieni stretto quell’altro.»

Prese una manciata di avanzi senza nemmeno guardare e la lanciò oltre le sbarre. Il cibo ruzzolò ai piedi di Cesare, che gli rivolse il suo becco con aria un po’ meno afflitta.

«Che cos’è?», gli chiese Ermal, guardando come la creatura tirava a sé il tozzo di pane con la punta del becco. Lo prese, lo lanciò a mezz’aria e lo inghiottì in un colpo solo. Uno scatto di quelle mascelle gli avrebbe tranciato di netto il braccio, questo era certo.

«Ippogrifo», rispose laconicamente Fabrizio, passando all’altra gabbia. «Mezzo cavallo, mezzo aquila, e col peggio di tutt’e due.» Lanciò un’altra manciata di cibo all’interno, dove questa volta fu acchiappato al volo da dei draghi piccoli come rondini, ma le cui ali rilucevano di rosso ed erano circondati da piccole scintille. Erano anche legati alle code da delle catene a un anello infisso nel pavimento, e che risuonarono appena mentre si tiravano a vicenda le ossicine e la pelle squamosa del pollo. Ermal non aveva mai visto niente di così assurdo e familiare insieme.

«Qua dentro sta un po’ di tutto, in realtà», proseguì Fabrizio, lanciando altro cibo all’interno di un’altra gabbia ancora. «Cornetti salernitani - le bestie che hai visto prima...poi ‘no fwooper, che è quel gufaccio colorato che vedi là...un runespoor, che nun so proprio dov’è che l’hanno preso - facci attenzione, non sembra ma le tre teste so’ veloci a passare per le sbarre…e ’ste bastarde delle fate mordaci: una di queste, una volta, ha cercato di staccarme la coda a ‘no spettacolo; s’era liberata non so come, ma più probabile che l’abbia fatta uscire qualche scemo pe’ divertirsi...damme ‘n po’ la brodaglia, aò.»

Ermal gli passò il suo secchio, non senza tenere fisso lo sguardo sulla gabbietta sferica appesa con una corta catena al soffitto telato. Gli esserini chiusi all’interno - fatine blu, dannazione! - facevano un baccano del diavolo, o almeno quello doveva sembrare, da come si agitavano. In realtà, più che produrre rumore col cigolio della gabbia mentre Fabrizio avvicinava loro il secchio col latte e miele e quelle si gettavano come potevano a divorarselo, non si udiva alcuno squittio, digrignare di dentini affilatissimi o altri versi.

«E con questo abbiamo concluso il giro turistico», disse Fabrizio, ritirando il secchio ormai vuoto ma pieno di altri graffi. Le fatine, appagate, si ritirarono placidamente all’interno della loro gabbia, e il lavorante potè chiudere la porticina che aveva aperto per farle uscire a mangiare.

Notò poi lo sguardo strano comparso sul volto di Ermal. «Qualcosa non va? T’hanno messo paura?»

«No, ma...» Ermal scosse la testa, e smise di guardarle per guardare lui in faccia. «Non sento un solo rumore, qui dentro. Neanche prima, dando da mangiare agli altri animali...»

«Perché le gabbie so’ incantate.» Fabrizio si riavvicinò a Ermal, facendo dondolare il secchio vuoto. «E il cibo che gli diamo è drogato con la magia, per farli restà buoni, se no da mò che facevano ‘na rivoluzione, povere bestie. Non devono fa’ rumore perché sennò poi le guardie babbane ci scoprono, e addio circo e tutti noi.»

Ermal corrugò la fronte. «Babbani?»

«Non è n’insulto, sta’ tranquillo», gli disse Fabrizio, sorridendo come se quella confusione l’avesse vista già altre volte. «“Babbano” sta pe’ “persona senza magia”.» Il suo sorriso da comprensivo divenne improvvisamente saputo. «Com’è che un mago a cui hanno fregato la bacchetta non sa che vor dì “babbano”?»

«Io...» Ermal si incamminò verso l’uscita, tanto per prendere tempo. «A casa mia li chiamiamo in un altro modo», si risolse poi.

«Davvero?» Fabrizio lo seguì. «E quale?»

Ermal girò su se stesso per affrontarlo. «Non avevi detto che non dovevo avvicinarmi a te, ora che ci penso?»

Fabrizio fece spallucce. «Sei tu quello che è entrato qui dentro. Di solito ci sto solo io.»

Ermal sospirò, capendo l’antifona. «E mi ci hanno mandato apposta per farmi fare un’altra figura da imbecille…»

Fabrizio ridacchiò. «Parli strano, ‘o sai?» Poi corrugò improvvisamente la fronte, e si portò una mano alla testa, come se avesse un malore.

Ermal lo notò. «Tutto bene?»

«Sì...sì, sto bene.» Fabrizio sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. Li puntò su Ermal, e parve quasi sorpreso di vederlo di fronte a lui.

«Meglio se usciamo», gli disse Ermal in tono calmo. Non gli piaceva quello sguardo, e non voleva fosse il preludio a qualche azione avventata. «Quest’aria mi sta dando alla testa. E probabilmente anche a te.»

Aspettò di vedergli fare un cenno col capo, segno che aveva capito, per incamminarsi. Ma sempre dandogli un occhio da sopra una spalla, per accertarsi che lo stesse seguendo e basta.

 

* * *

 

«Questo, signore e signori, è il Maledictus!», gridò Claudio, le braccia larghe e il pubblico che rumoreggiava sconvolto, mentre Fabrizio, nella sua nuova forma di lupo grigio, si scrollava di dosso i vestiti ormai inservibili e prendeva a camminare nella gabbia, lento e minaccioso.

Ed Ermal lo teneva d’occhio dalla falda che separava la loro tenda - il posto in cui dormiva lui e in cui si affacciava la gabbia dell’altro - da quella in cui si svolgeva lo spettacolo.

La trasformazione di Fabrizio era uno degli show che riempiva sempre le panche sotto i tendoni, e che per questo motivo il direttore badava bene a tenerselo tra gli ultimi da mostrare.

Mentre Claudio ancora spiegava la sorte che attendeva ogni Maledictus, Fabrizio mandò un ringhio contro le sbarre, facendo indietreggiare quei due tra il pubblico che avevano pensato di avvicinarsi un po’ troppo. A cui seguì un’altra minaccia, anche se in quel caso nessuno si era arrischiato a volerlo vedere più da vicino.

Era più teso che nello spettacolo precedente, osservò Ermal. Le spalle incassate, come se volesse balzare all’attacco, guardava in cagnesco gli astanti non soltanto perché nella sua forma di lupo, ma come se provasse veramente l’istinto di scattare ad azzannarli, i denti tenuti perennemente scoperti. Si chiese se non fosse il caso di andare ad avvertire Claudio del possibile pericolo in cui incorrevano i suoi spettatori.

Poi tutt’a un tratto, Fabrizio scrollò il capo. Ermal si permise di rilassarsi un poco, ché dall’aria che aveva sul muso pareva aver perso la voglia di sbranarsi qualcuno. Poi scrollò il capo un’altra volta.

Continuando a camminare in cerchio, lo rifece una terza volta, mettendo Ermal in allerta. Con quello che pareva un colpo di tosse, si fermò.

Il pubblico rumoreggiò, ma per la confusione riguardo ciò che stava accadendo, e anche Claudio ebbe il buonsenso di allarmarsi.

Fabrizio aveva ripreso a ringhiare, ma non più perché fosse (in apparenza) arrabbiato col mondo circostante: era più come se stesse cercando di cavarsi qualcosa di gola, la lingua di fuori; aveva iniziato anche a battere con le zampe anteriori sul terreno, scavando con gli artigli, e la coda non smetteva di ondeggiare a destra e a sinistra.

Ermal cercò velocemente lo sguardo di Claudio, ma non riuscì a decrifrare il muto comando che il suo volto serioso gli rivolse, o se gli stesse effettivamente dicendo qualcosa.

Con un guaito, Fabrizio cacciò all’improvviso la testa fra le zampe, e sotto un’ondata di stupore del pubblico, si ritrasformò in umano.

Claudio si voltò e gli applausi scoppiarono, ma Ermal aveva compreso che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

Fabrizio era stravolto, si vedeva dal modo in cui la sua schiena e le sue spalle si alzavano e si abbassavano a un ritmo irregolare. In più, c’era un altro problema…

«Visto che lo spettacolo è finito, Fabrizio, perché non ci liberi della tua presenza?»

Risate si alzarono dai presenti.

Ermal mosse nervosamente lo sguardo. Per togliere il disturbo, Fabrizio avrebbe dovuto riprendersi i vestiti lasciati accanto alle sbarre e ritirarsi nella sua tenda, in fondo alla gabbia. Ma quest’operazione l’aveva svolta, la volta precedente, mentre era ancora trasformato: si era ripreso gli indumenti tra le zanne ed era trottato oltre la tenda di separazione. Ora, invece, era di nuovo umano, rannicchiato in ginocchio al centro della gabbia, e coi soli tatuaggi a coprirlo.

«E allora, Fabrizio», ripeté Claudio, con voce annoiata ma che nascondeva una certa tensione, «non vorrai starti qui tutta la serata, no?»

Altre risate si alzarono dal pubblico. Un muscolo si bloccò nelle mascelle già contratte di Fabrizio, che non osava neanche alzare il capo.

Ermal tornò nella tenda come una furia.

Trasse due respiri profondi, chiudendo gli occhi e conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi al secondo tentativo. Riaprì gli occhi, e si diresse ad afferrare il primo mantello che vide appeso alla parete.

Spalancò la porta della gabbia di Fabrizio, quella nascosta dalla tenda di servizio tra le due, ed entrò.

Il Maledictus era ancora lì, in mezzo all'arena, quando avvertì una stoffa ricoprirgli le spalle sudate. Alzò di scatto la testa, solo per incontrare gli occhi scuri di Ermal. L’altro gli sistemò meglio indosso quel mantello, poi andò a recuperargli i vestiti.

«Che dire, signore e signori, abbiamo degli inservienti più che efficienti, qui!»

Il pubblico applaudì, qualcuno persino fischiò. Ermal li mandò tutti al diavolo, almeno nella sua mente.

Tornò da Fabrizio, che si era rimesso in piedi - e il mantello era lungo abbastanza da coprirlo fino alle caviglie - ma non lo trovò bene: aveva il volto tirato e lucido di sudore, respirava a fatica. Gli sfiorò la schiena con la mano che non reggeva i suoi vestiti, invitandolo a tornare indietro, verso la sua tenda.

Fabrizio gli strappò di mano i propri vestiti, e si incamminò. Ma non lo distanziò che di un passo, perché prese subito a zoppicare. Ermal gli fu velocemente accanto, fermandolo dal cadere di lungo a terra.

Fabrizio gli rivolse uno sguardo in tralice. «Ti avevo detto di non avvicinarti», gli ringhiò contro, raddrizzandosi. «Perché sei entrato? Dovevi lasciarmi finire.»

«Perché non ho paura di te», gli rispose Ermal di getto. «E poi...non riuscivo a sopportare che venissi umiliato oltre», aggiunse, quando vide che lo sguardo di Fabrizio era mutato alla sua replica. «Chiamalo un favore tra sopravvissuti.» Scostò il drappo per farlo entrare.

Fabrizio gli rivolse un’occhiata strana, passandogli accanto, qualcosa che Ermal non seppe decifrare. Gli chiuse la tenda dietro.

Si guardò intorno: il pubblico stava già lasciando il tendone per dirigersi al prossimo spettacolo, e Claudio lo guidava col suo bastone da presentatore, spandendo sorrisi e promettendo altre meraviglie.

Ermal lo odiò, in quel momento, una fiamma velenosa e feroce che gli sbocciò nel petto, facendogli bruciare persino le tempie.

Ma dovette conficcarsi di nuovo le unghie nei palmi, perché la nuca aveva preso a formicolargli in una maniera terribile.

Uscì dalla gabbia prima di poter commettere qualche sciocchezza.

Tornato dentro il suo alloggio, vide che Fabrizio aveva tirato di nuovo il telo dietro alle sue sbarre. Ma era ovvio, si disse.

«Ermal, una parola.»

Il diretto interessato si vide arrivare Claudio dallo stesso corridoio intelato da cui era appena uscito lui. «Dica pure», fece lui, ostentando un’imperturbabilità che non provava.

«Quello che hai fatto prima...»

Ermal si preparò mentalmente a un rimprovero, o anche a un ceffone.

Invece, un sorriso radioso comparve sul volto assurdamente spianato del direttore. «...è stato grandioso! Inaspettato, certo, ma comunque grandioso! Al pubblico è piaciuto moltissimo. Credo sia perché ha umanizzato un poco il nostro sfortunato amico, ma d'altra parte non mi era mai venuto in mente di affiancargli qualcun altro nel suo numero...»

«S...scusi, non credo di capire.» Il che era un altro eufemismo, giacché Ermal sentiva la testa girargli come una trottola impazzita. «Credevo volesse redarguirmi per essere entrato in scena senza ordini precisi.»

«Ma no, ragazzo mio, no!» Claudio lo prese persino per le spalle, tanto che era felice. «Non devi preoccuparti di questo. Lo ammetto», disse poi, lasciandolo andare, «è stato davvero scortese da parte mia aver trattato Fabrizio a quella maniera, ma credevo avesse i vestiti a portata di mano, non mi ero accorto che li avesse lasciati lontano...»

«E io che pensavo la scortesia fosse tenerlo in gabbia come una delle vostre creature», ribatté Ermal, tagliente.

«Vero», gli concesse Claudio, sorprendentemente. «Ma Fabrizio non è...come posso spiegarti...lui non ha _esattamente_ il controllo di se stesso», si risolse infine. «È un pericolo anche e soprattutto per sé. L’hai visto coi tuoi occhi poco prima, no?»

Ermal ci pensò un attimo. Cos’aveva visto, con precisione? «Si è sentito male, ma non mi è parso tipo da aggredire gente per istinto...»

«Vero anche questo, ma a volte gli capita di perdere il controllo sulla propria trasformazione. Non è niente di cui tu ti debba preoccupare; è normale per chi è un Maledictus. Ma...non si è mai troppo prudenti. Capisci quello che voglio dire, sì?»

Ermal della complicità di Claudio non sapeva che farsene. «E non potete tenerlo sotto controllo con la magia? Se drogate gli animali per farli restare buoni, perché non fare lo stesso anche con lui? Tanto è già in una gabbia!»

«Ermal», e qui Claudio aveva messo su un tono impostato, quasi da maestro che rispiega la lezione all’alunno stupido, «intanto Fabrizio è una _persona_ , non una creatura magica con la quale non ci si può ragionare. Non mi azzarderei mai a drogare nessuno dei miei artisti. Che lo facciamo alle nostre creature, purtroppo è per necessità. E poi, per quanto riguarda la gabbia, me ne ha fatto richiesta egli stesso.»

Quello spiazzò Ermal, ma se in bene o in male non riuscì a capirlo neanche lui.

Claudio inclinò il capo. «Non te ne ha parlato? Credevo che in quanto compagni di tenda, vi foste confidati.»

«No...non mi ha detto niente. Non di questa sua scelta...»

Claudio annuì pensosamente. «Beh, vorrà dire che non l’ha ritenuto necessario.» Gli diede un’altra pacca amichevole su un braccio. «Magari si fida di te.»

Ermal diede uno sguardo al telo che nascondeva l’interno della gabbia. Davvero uno del genere si fidava di lui? Davvero lui era una persona di cui ci si poteva fidare? Immagini confuse gli balenarono davanti agli occhi e poi sparirono. «Non credo, signore...penso che mi ritenga più che altro un intruso, un fastidio.»

«Io mi fido di te, invece.»

Quella frase fece ritornare l’attenzione di Ermal sul direttore. «Si fida di me?», ripeté, ancora più confuso.

Claudio annuì nuovamente, sereno. «Di solito, i miei giudizi non sbagliano mai. Ma adesso, è meglio che mi occupi di lui. Sarei un direttore circense pessimo, altrimenti, non trovi?» Si toccò la fronte in saluto, poi si voltò e se ne andò, sparendo oltre le tende.

In quel momento, a Ermal parve più che mai di essere finito in mezzo a un labirinto.

Di cui, ne era certo, le sue ombre lo aspettavano al varco, proprio come stavano facendo in quel momento.

Il terreno dietro di lui, da che era entrato nella tenda e aveva tratto quei respiri, presentava una scia di crepe che prima non aveva.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I "Cornetti salernitani" sono l'unica specie di creatura magica che mi sono inventata, per il resto è tutta roba proveniente se non dal primo Animali Fantastici, dal resto della mitologia di Harry Potter.
> 
> Nel frattempo ho rivisto Come l'acqua per gli elefanti, in cerca di una fonte romanzata in più sul circo, e credo sia per questo che Baglioni improvvisamente parla come August Rosenbluth. Speriamo non ammattisca pure come lui!


	4. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'era un errore catastrofico nel titolo della storia, ve n'eravate accorti?

Ermal aveva sempre avuto un sonno molto leggero, cosa che gli era risultata utile in diverse occasioni.

Per cui bastò un minimo rumore - il verso di un animale portato dal vento - e in un attimo i suoi occhi furono di nuovo aperti, su cosa non riusciva ancora a riconoscerlo.

Si tirò seduto, sollevandosi sui sacchi di stracci che erano il suo instabile materasso. La coperta gli scivolò di dosso, scoprendolo al freddo della notte, così la prese e se l’avvolse intorno alle spalle.

Si guardò intorno: era all’interno della sua tenda, ancora nel circo. Aveva spento la lampada prima di coricarsi, e distingueva appena i contorni delle cose nel buio. Il vento che soffiava all’esterno sibilava, ma non abbastanza forte da far smuovere le pareti di tela. Non poteva essere neanche l’alba.

Avvertendo un brivido, Ermal si strinse di più la coperta addosso. Tese le orecchie, alla ricerca di quel rumore che l’aveva svegliato, ma non udiva altro che le fronde scosse dal vento e qualche banderuola che si agitava dagli altri tendoni.

Fece per ritornare al caldo del suo giaciglio polveroso, quando lo udì di nuovo: un lamentio in lontananza, il suono che l’aveva svegliato.

Ma non era esattamente in lontananza: era più come se qualcuno stesse guaendo, soffocato da un cuscino.

Il suo ripetersi una terza volta bastò a Ermal per prendere la folle decisione di scendere dal letto, i piedi sul terreno ghiacciato, e riaccendere la fiammella nella lanterna per vederci letteralmente chiaro.

Mosse la lampada a destra e a sinistra, tenendosi la coperta sulle spalle con l’altra mano.

C’era solo lui nella tenda, nessun animaletto era entrato. Il vento soffiava tra le aperture delle tende, producendo un rumore ben diverso. Ermal non sentì più nulla che quello, e si convinse che fosse nato tutto dai suoi incubi. Pensò di lasciare la lanterna accesa, tornando a dormire: se non altro, se si fosse svegliato un’altra volta avrebbe visto che si era immaginato tutto.

Ma quel lamentio si riprodusse ancora, ed Ermal fu spinto dalla forza di dimostrare a se stesso di non essere matto per incamminarsi, lanterna in mano, a scoprire chi o cosa stesse creando quel rumore che lo stava facendo impazzire.

Arrivò fino alla tenda divisoria tra la sua e quella dello spettacolo. Il cuore gli saltò in gola: il lamentio si era tramutato in un rigurgito, come se qualcuno si stesse trattenendo dal vomitare il suo stesso stomaco, e quello non riuscisse a passare attraverso i denti.

Il suono lo colpiva dal suo orecchio sinistro. Da dietro il telo che celava la gabbia di Fabrizio.

Ermal sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi, dal tono in cui gliel’aveva comandato durante lo spettacolo non sarebbe stato folle pensare che l’altro avrebbe potuto _mangiarselo_ per aver ficcato il naso nei suoi spazi.

Un vero e proprio acuto di dolore spazzò via quei pensieri, facendogli scostare la tenda e stringere la maniglia della gabbia, abbassandola; la coperta gli cadde dalle spalle, ma ci badò poco.

Provò più e più volte, ma la porta rimase chiusa. Ermal si sovvenne allora del mazzo di chiavi appeso allo stesso gancio dove lui aveva appeso la sua giacca.

Tornò indietro, e un altro lamento del genere gli mise fretta, oltre a gelargli il sangue nelle vene: scaricò la lanterna a terra, dove per miracolo non si ruppe e non appiccò fuoco alle erbacce, tirò giù la giacca e afferrò il mazzo di chiavi, poi riprese la lanterna e ritornò subito alla gabbia.

Le chiavi erano gelide, e le sue dita esitanti per il timore di scoprire qualcosa di orrendo al di là di quelle sbarre, ma riuscì a trovare la chiave giusta, a incastrarla nella serratura e a ruotarla. La porta si aprì con un prevedibile cigolio.

All’interno, nel cantuccio ricavato dall’altra tenda, Fabrizio si contorceva sulla sua branda, rannicchiato su se stesso e le braccia attorno al capo. Non poteva vedergli il volto perché gli dava le spalle, con la camicia appiccicata alla schiena che alla luce della lanterna gli evidenziava tremendamente le vertebre, come se avessero voluto schizzargli via dalla pelle.

Ermal preferì non badarci. Depose la lampada a terra, e gli fu subito accanto. «Fabrizio...Fabrizio, svegliati! Che ti prende?!»

Provò a toccargli una spalla, ma uno spasmo e un ringhio lo fecero fermare.

Intravide unghie stranamente lunghe e lucide tra i capelli, dove l’altro si stringeva quasi ossessivamente la testa.

Fabrizio gemette, prima di abbaiargli: «Vattene via!».

Ermal si distanziò immediatamente dal letto.

Fabrizio ansimò orribilmente, come se il sangue gli stesse soffocando la gola, prima di aggiungere ancora: «Sto bene! Non mi ser...non mi serve il tuo aiuto!».

Ad Ermal parve quasi piangere, mentre gli diceva: «Non avvicinarti!».

Non gli serviva essere un mago, neanche in senso metaforico, per capire che si stava trasformando, ma senza volerlo.

Tornò indietro, verso la porta.

Riprese la lanterna e si diresse di nuovo al letto di Fabrizio.

Il Maledictus era riuscito a girarsi, forse in un’insperata tregua dai suoi dolori maledetti, e ora Ermal poteva vederlo per quello che era: un uomo tremante, spaventato della propria sorte infelice, ma che si stava sforzando al massimo per tenere tutto dentro se stesso. «Non riesci a controllarti», gli disse soltanto.

Fabrizio trovò l’audacia di fargli un ghigno. «Bravo scienzià...» Strinse i denti e gli occhi, serrò le mani artigliate al petto, inarcandosi all’improvviso con un altro gemito sofferente. La trasformazione non poteva essere trattenuta ancora a lungo.

Ermal poggiò la lanterna di nuovo a terra, e per gli occhi strabuzzanti di Fabrizio si sedette accanto a lui. Gli porse perfino una mano. «Prendila.»

«Ch...cosa...» Fabrizio non riusciva a respirare, stravolto già di per sé.

Ermal, per contro, era assurdamente lucido. «Voglio solo aiutarti», gli disse. «Prendi la mia mano, respira insieme a me.»

Fabrizio mandò un sospiro tra quei denti che cominciavano ad assomigliare più a delle zanne. «Non funzione...» Si zittì con un’altra smorfia sofferente. «...rà...» Ridistese il volto, stremato.

«Sì, invece.»

Abbassò lo sguardo: Ermal aveva poggiato l’altra mano sulle sue.

E quando Fabrizio alzò gli occhi su di lui, non vide nient’altro che una persona accanto a sé. «Vuoi restare umano, non è così?»

Fabrizio si costrinse a mandar giù il groppo amaro di dolore, sale e magia che gli si era incastrato in gola, e riuscì a staccare una mano per stringere quella di Ermal.

Quegli se la portò al petto, sotto la camicia. Era ancora caldo di sonno.

Fabrizio ebbe un sussulto violento; cercò di dirgli di non farlo, ma l’altro fu più veloce di lui: «Senti il mio cuore. Concentrati su come batte. E respira.». Gli strinse appena la mano che teneva ancora artigliata al petto. «Io farò lo stesso.»

La nausea ad attanagliargli le viscere, Fabrizio guardava Ermal come il povero pazzo che era. Con un sospiro tremante, riportò il capo sul cuscino.

I primi respiri non furono facili: gli pareva di avere una gabbia di ferro stretta intorno ai polmoni, e le ossa gli scricchiolavano come tutte le volte in cui era nel limbo tra la sua umanità e la bestia che nascondeva dentro di sé. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo forte le palpebre, cercando di focalizzarsi il più possibile sul labile battito che avvertiva attraverso la pelle sottile di Ermal, ma lo sforzo gli dilaniava la mente, sempre più propensa a cadere nel tutto sommato rassicurante vortice della trasmutazione.

«Concentrati, Bizio», gli arrivò alle orecchie la voce ferma di Ermal. «So che lo puoi fare.» E gli strinse di più la mano che si era portato vicino.

Era un pazzo, un vero incosciente, pensava Fabrizio, continuando a sforzarsi di respirare con regolarità contro tutte le spine e gli aghi che sentiva conficcati nel suo corpo; quell’idiota doveva sapere, immaginare persino, che poteva balzargli alla gola in qualsiasi momento, ed eppure restava lì, a tenerlo d’occhio e a respirare con lui, premendosi contro quella mano artigliata che, ne era certo, gli stava facendo male e lui come un vero incosciente non si lasciava sfuggire un solo rantolo di dolore, per puro orgoglio probabilmente. Sì, doveva essere così.

Ora Fabrizio sbuffava, cacciava l’aria dai denti. Gli dolevano, ma se vi passava la lingua intorpidita li avvertiva lisci, non più appuntiti. Si leccò le labbra secche, dal sapore del sangue di quando si era morso le guance, e tentò un respiro più profondo.

«Stai andando bene», commentò Ermal, sorridendogli appena. Ancora non lo lasciava.

Fabrizio si concentrò sui suoi occhi più di qualunque altro stimolo il mondo esterno potesse dargli. Cercò di escludere tutto quanto tranne il battito del suo cuore, che avvertiva con più intensità ogni momento che riusciva a restare focalizzato, e non se ne accorgeva neppure. Si accorse a malapena che le unghie che teneva conficcate nella pelle di Ermal si erano lentamente ritratte, tornate alla loro forma originaria.

Un respiro, un altro ancora, e il mondo intorno a lui pareva riassestarsi sul suo asse.

Ora non provava altro dolore che quello di una lunga febbre, scemante nel sollievo. Batté le palpebre, gli occhi acquosi per le lacrime e il sudore che ora avvertiva colargli dalla fronte, sul collo.

Fu con un sospiro tremante che ritirò la mano dalla camicia di Ermal. Gli ricadde al fianco, non avendo le forze per tenersi su.

Ermal lo lasciò andare a sua volta. Gli parve improvvisamente stanco, ma gli sorrise comunque, quasi fosse soddisfatto, o fiero, di quello che aveva appena fatto. «Va meglio, adesso?»

«Sì», sussurrò Fabrizio, non avendo energie neppure per articolare la voce in maniera decente. Ma la confusione e la voglia di sapere erano più forti di qualsiasi strascico potesse provare. «Come...come lo sapevi…?»

«È una cosa che mi hanno insegnato quand’ero bambino, per calmarmi dagli incubi e non fare magie.» Ermal si rizzò in piedi. «Vado...a cercarti dell’acqua, adesso. Penso che tu ne abbia bisogno.»

Fabrizio non ebbe le forze di protestare.

Ma la caraffa sullo sgabello era vuota, ed era piena d’acqua soltanto la ciotola con cui Ermal immaginò che il Maledictus si lavasse la faccia. Meglio che niente, pensò, e la portò con sé insieme all’unico bicchiere che stava.

Fabrizio non faceva altro che guardarlo e respirare, stanco morto, le palpebre calanti a un passo dall’addormentarsi. Cercò di prendere da sé il bicchiere pieno che Ermal gli accostò alle labbra, ma mancò la mano e quasi non lo fece cadere. Con un altro sospiro, ma di rassegnata umiliazione, gli permise di farlo bere.

Ermal versò quanto restava dell’acqua del bicchiere di nuovo nella ciotola. Poi tirò fuori il fazzoletto dalla sua manica sinistra, lo bagnò nel recipiente, per poi passarglielo sulla fronte e sul collo, rammentandosi di Fiorella che faceva la stessa cosa con lui, appena giunto al circo, e più indietro nel tempo un’altra persona.

Si scrollò di mente quei ricordi passando un angolo del fazzoletto inumidito intorno agli occhi chiusi di Fabrizio, raccogliendo sudore e lacrime rapprese. Non erano incavati come gli era sembrato il giorno che si erano incontrati, anzi, erano occhi che avrebbe potuto incrociare un giorno qualunque per strada. Se Fabrizio fosse stato normale. Ermal non riuscì comunque a non chiedersi come potesse una persona portare così tante ombre nel suo sguardo, e non trovò altra risposta che nella sua maledizione.

Con un sospiro anche lui, si ritrasse sui talloni, restando a guardare l’uomo che si era addormentato.

Il petto, finalmente calmo, si abbassava e si alzava leggermente, gli arti erano visibilmente più rilassati, e non un muscolo si contrasse quando Ermal lo coprì col lenzuolo, finito di lato probabilmente per le convulsioni.

Così dormiente, Fabrizio appariva molto diverso dal loro incontro. Quella violenta fragilità glielo mostrava in tutt’altra ottica, adesso, Ermal se ne rendeva conto pur non avendo una luce migliore a cui osservarlo.

Le ginocchia protestarono e finì seduto per terra, ma non distolse il suo sguardo. Meditò se restare a dormire lì, per aiutarlo in caso si fosse ritrasformato un’altra volta senza volerlo. Chissà come aveva fatto a controllarsi prima che giungesse lui, si chiese pure.

Eppure era così tranquillo, adesso...di una tranquillità che Ermal quasi ne sorrise. Completamente diverso dal lupo che teneva tutti d’occhio da dietro le sbarre, dall’aria di minaccia che gli aveva rivolto quando gli disse, entrambe le volte, di non stargli vicino. Perché dei mostri si deve sempre aver paura, non importa quanto belli essi possano apparire.

Gli passò un’ultima volta quel fazzoletto umido sulla fronte accaldata, tamponandogli le tempie sotto i capelli impastati di sudore e polvere, ma Fabrizio non si svegliò. Fosse stato un minimo più in forze, sicuramente gli avrebbe di nuovo intimato di allontanarsi per quanto si riteneva pericoloso, e riteneva invece lui indifeso.

Se solo avesse saputo quanto si sbagliava, pensò Ermal, sul suo conto…

 

* * *

 

La mattina dopo, se ne stava seduto tutto solo a uno dei tavolacci sotto il gazebo piantato alla bell’e meglio nello spiazzo fra i carri, rimestando col cucchiaio nella poltiglia di latte e biscotti che aveva fatto nella sua ciotola, quando dal viavai di artisti emerse un Fabrizio stranamente sorridente. «Posso?», gli chiese, ma aveva già poggiato la propria scodella sul piano.

Ermal gli diede un’occhiata ragionevolmente stralunata. «Certo...»

L’altro si sedette di fronte a lui. Trasse a sé la propria ciotola, spezzò la spessa fetta di pane che si era portato dietro e dopo averla inzuppata attaccò anche lui con la colazione.

Per quanto maleducata che fosse quell’azione, Ermal non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo.

Al che Fabrizio, dopo l’ennesimo morso al suo pane imbevuto nel latte, se ne accorse e sogghignò. «Che», biascicò, prima di mandar giù il boccone, «t’aspettavi che me mangiavo un pezzo di carne cruda come fanno gli animali?».

«No, ma...» Ermal non sapeva se si sentisse più stranito o imbarazzato. Giocherellò un po’ con la triste poltiglia nella sua ciotola, raccogliendo il coraggio di fargli la domanda. «Non mi avevi detto che non puoi avvicinarti alle altre persone?»

«Ah.» Fabrizio sembrò accorgersi solo in quel momento di stare in mezzo agli altri circensi. Scrollò le spalle. «Avevo voglia di magnà in compagnia, oggi.» E ricominciò a mangiare, infatti. «E comunque», biascicò poi tra i bocconi, «te sei dimenticato di chiude la gabbia. ‘a prossima vorta nun te scordà».

Ermal batté le palpebre un paio di volte. Ma non trovò nulla da ribattere, quindi riattaccò anch’egli con la propria colazione.

«E n’altra cosa...»

La voce esitante di Fabrizio ridestò la sua attenzione, ma non abbastanza da farlo smettere di mangiare.

«Stamattina, quando me so’ svegliato, tu...non c’eri, dall’altra parte. E quindi ho pensato che fossi venuto a magnà qua cogli altri. E dovevo...dirti delle cose.». Si schiarì la voce, mascherando un colpo di tosse per del latte andato di traverso. «Sì, insomma, darte ‘na spiegazione pe’ quello che...che m’è successo ieri.»

Chissà perché, Ermal non voleva sentirla. «Non ce n’è bisogno...»

Fabrizio lasciò definitivamente perdere il suo cibo. «No, invece ce n'è.»

Ermal quasi si sorprese di quella serietà così improvvisa. Doveva essere una cosa importante, ritenne, per cui lasciò perdere anche lui la sua colazione. «Ti ascolto...»

Ma lo sbattere improvviso di stoviglie in acqua lo strappò a quella piccola bolla. «Ermal», lo chiamò la voce annoiata di Morgan, «i piatti ti reclamano». Si allontanò dalla pentola stracolma. «E vedi di riportare la tua _bestia_ in gabbia, dopo.»

Qualche risatina e un mormorio giunsero alle orecchie di entrambi.

Ermal si rigirò il cucchiaio tra le dita, non perdendo d’occhio l’illusionista. «Certo, vado subito...» Non gli serviva guardare Fabrizio davanti a sé per sapere che si stava sforzando di restare indifferente. «Sarebbe un gran peccato, se l’unico motivo per cui la gente vi paga il biglietto sparisse nel nulla e tu ti ritrovassi a dover lavorare, eh?»

Morgan si fermò.

Ermal avvertiva bruciare sulla sua pelle gli sguardi degli artisti ancora ai tavoli, che non dovevano essersi aspettati che il solerte nuovo arrivato fosse tutt’altro che remissivo, ma ci badava poco. Tutto quello a cui pensava era a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto trasformare quel mago arrogante in un cane, così avrebbe finalmente capito come ci si sentiva ad essere una bestia, cosa che Fabrizio _non_ era, peccato solo che quel continuo formicolio alla nuca lo distraesse sempre più spesso dal mantenere il controllo. Non si curò nemmeno dell’occhiata d’avvertimento che Fabrizio gli rivolse, l’unico tutto sommato che non si era stravolto sotto quel patio improvvisato.

Il formicolio aveva iniziato ad agitarsi in mezzo alla schiena, ma Ermal non si alzò comunque in piedi quando Morgan giunse al loro tavolo, e pur a un passo dallo spezzarsi il collo per la tensione a cui si stava sottoponendo con la sua sola volontà, gli regalò un fiero sguardo sprezzante.

Ignorando l’oggetto della discussione proprio al suo fianco, il mago si poggiò con le dita inanellate di ambo le mani sul tavolaccio. «Vuoi tenerti il posto, ragazzo?»

«Intanto non sono un ragazzo da un bel po’ di tempo», ribatté Ermal, con una tranquillità tutt’altro che pacifica. «Ma grazie del complimento. E poi...»

Scandagliò l’aspetto di Morgan, ma scelse di evitare di infierire sulla mollezza dei toni, il fatto che sembrasse addormentato e il forte odore di infuso che proveniva dalle sue vesti.

Preferì continuare a tenere in volto quel suo sorrisetto, per quanto lo stancasse il restare presente a se stesso. «...non ho mica detto una bugia, prima, no?»

Una ruga in più tra le sopracciglia fu l’unico segnale di avvertimento: con uno scatto, Morgan portò una mano alla cintura, al fodero di spadino che vi teneva appeso.

Ermal fu pronto a spingersi indietro, o forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a reagire in tempo, ma in ogni caso Fabrizio fu più veloce: si alzò in piedi e trattenne Morgan per quel braccio, senza piegarglielo né costringerlo ad abbassare la bacchetta magica che stringeva in mano.

«Claudio ha detto niente magia fuori dagli spettacoli», gli disse solo, con una calma più che eloquente, che fece immaginare ad Ermal altre situazioni di quel genere.

Ci fu un breve duello di sguardi, tra i due, tenuto d’occhio dai presenti improvvisamente dimentichi della colazione o delle loro occupazioni per quella mattina.

Inaspettatamente, fu Morgan a lasciare la presa per primo. Con uno scossone si discostò da Fabrizio, e rinfoderò la bacchetta. Si aggiustò persino le vesti per darsi un tono.

Guardò l’uomo davanti a sé, ma era evidente che non lo vedesse per davvero. «Che ironia, che sia quello che sei a farti restare in vita.» E senza degnare i due di un altro sguardo, si avviò.

In mancanza di una rissa più stimolante, la vita sotto il patio tornò a scorrere come prima.

Fabrizio si risedette, e cupo riprese a mangiare.

Ermal, a conti fatti, dovette ammettere a se stesso di sentirsi un po’ in colpa. Se si fosse stato zitto, l’altro non avrebbe avuto l’ennesimo rimarco sulla propria condizione. Lo poteva immaginare anche lui che se non fosse stato per la maledizione che portava, Claudio non avrebbe mai tenuto Fabrizio al circo, non come umano senza poteri, completamente inutile.

Ma questo non gli impedì di formulare comunque i suoi pensieri sull’argomento. «Senti, io davanti a degli stronzi del genere non riesco a stare fermo. Non so come fai tu.» E riprese anche lui a finire quello che aveva nella ciotola.

Fabrizio alzò appena le spalle. «Non è lui, il male peggiore del mondo...»

«Ah, questo è certo.»

Altri suoni di stoviglie che cadevano in acqua, e in terra, ridestarono Ermal sul motivo per cui era lì. «Parliamo dopo, se vuoi», disse al suo compagno di tavolo, prima di alzarsi, raccogliere scodella e cucchiaio e avviarsi a fare il suo dovere.

 

* * *

 

Per fortuna non gli avevano lasciato _sorprese_ di sorta dentro il pentolone: gli avanzi erano troppo preziosi per sprecarli in qualche stupido scherzo, e lo era persino l’acqua sporca dei piatti, usata per abbeverare i cavalli e le creature magiche nelle gabbie.

Ermal un po’ si pentì di aver detto a Fabrizio che avrebbero avuto del tempo per parlare, perché lui di tempo non ne ebbe affatto.

Gli spettacoli non si svolgevano di mattina, ma il circo avviava comunque delle piccole attività, come il banco dei tarocchi, i giocolieri e i clown che si davano da fare anche in paese, e il più infamante peep-show, per il quale Fiorella non era mai stata interpellata.

«Sono troppo vecchia per attirare sguardi», aveva detto a Ermal, con voce macchiata dall’antico risentimento femminile, per poi colorarsi di divertita arroganza: «E poi, l’unica volta che me l’hanno chiesto li ho fatti quasi strangolare dalle mie piante».

Ermal era sicuro di non voler rientrare nelle antipatie, in quel caso più che giustificate, della strega, ed era contento che l’avesse preso invece in simpatia.

Pareva essere l’unica, lì; per gli altri era considerato al pari degli attrezzi di scena di cui era suo compito occuparsi, e quindi invisibile come un oggetto, finché non cercavano un bersaglio a cui giocare qualche tiro mancino per “svagarsi” o affibbiargli incarichi di cui non volevano occuparsi nemmeno con la magia, che poi era il motivo per cui era stato fatto entrare al circo. Non era neanche sicuro di star simpatico a Claudio, che in quanto direttore trattava tutti allo stesso livello di accondiscendenza e superiorità, ma finché non decideva che fosse una bocca in più da sfamare e quindi passabile di licenziamento, a Ermal non importava di rientrare nelle sue grazie, purché continuasse a fornirgli lavoro.

Più era impegnato, meglio era per i suoi formicolii; più lavorava, più si faceva vedere che lavorava, meno aumentava la probabilità di essere bollato come lavativo e scacciato dal circo, quindi accettava di buon grado il fare avanti e indietro con gli attrezzi con cui gli artisti dovevano esercitarsi per lo spettacolo della sera, oltre che sistemare le quinte di quelli che si occupavano dell’intrattenimento mattutino. Non lo fecero occupare ugualmente dei cavalli, ma dopo aver dato da mangiare la volta scorsa alle creature magiche, presumevano che si fidassero un po’ più di lui, perciò gli affibbiarono il secchio coi resti di colazione e pranzo del giorno prima e lo spinsero di nuovo nella tenda scolorita dal sole, all’ombra afosa e all’afrore caratteristico degli animali fantastici chiusi in quelle gabbie.

Fabrizio era irreperibile, lì dentro, ed Ermal fu costretto a tenersi lontano dalle fate mordaci e dalla loro silenziosa bolgia senza il secchio di latte e miele con cui tenerle a bada. A quel punto, si chiese pure se il Maledictus avesse realmente voluto parlargli.

Tornato nella sua tenda dopo aver scaricato il secchio vuoto, neanche a dirlo trovò Fabrizio nella sua gabbia, seduto per terra, con una spalla contro le sbarre, e con in volto un’aria assorta che Ermal si chiese se stesse guardando il telo di fronte a lui o un posto lontano, che esisteva solo nella sua memoria.

Ma si voltò subito come lo udì avvicinarsi. «Ehi.» Tentò uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi stanchi. «Come sta Cesare?»

«Credo che senta la tua mancanza, non ha nemmeno provato ad avvicinare il becco agli avanzi quando glieli ho lanciati.» Ermal andò a sederglisi accanto, dall’altra parte dell’inferriata. «Allora...vuoi ancora parlarmi di ieri sera?»

Fabrizio tentennò. «Dritto al punto, eh», mormorò, e distolse lo sguardo. Poi parve farsi più risoluto, perché tornò a guardarlo in volto. «T’avviso subito che non è una bella storia.»

 _Non sarà peggiore della mia._ «Non sono uno che s’impressiona facilmente, ricordi?», gli disse invece Ermal, sardonico.

Fabrizio stette a guardarlo un istante, ponderando dai suoi occhi se avesse preso sul serio quanto gli avesse appena detto, se potesse realmente fidarsi di lui.

Ermal lo capì, e aggiunse subito: «Di qualunque cosa si tratta, sta solo a te decidere se dirmela o no, lo sai. Io non ti giudicherò per quello che mi dirai, e neanche se non vorrai raccontarmelo. Dico davvero».

Fabrizio annuì pensosamente. «No, lo so. L’ho capito che non sei uno di quei cialtroni là fuori.»

Ermal avrebbe voluto obiettare che Fiorella non gli sembrava una cialtrona, ma si tenne zitto e accettò quella specie di gratificazione. Incrociò le gambe, per stare più comodo.

Fabrizio esitò, e poi esitò ancora, quando infine incominciò: «‘o sai, per me la vita non è mai stata facile. Mi so’ messo da subito su una cattiva strada, i miei m’hanno cacciato fuori de casa, e pe’ parecchio tempo ho vissuto veramente come ‘na bestia pe’ le strade di Roma. E poi ho incontrato...beh...» Si grattò il naso. «Non so come diresti tu...un angelo, per caso?»

Era imbarazzato, si capiva già solo da come si era stretto nelle spalle. «Eri innamorato di lei?», gli chiese Ermal, intenerito ma anche stranamente deluso.

«Sì.» Fabrizio sorrise come per ridere, ma non lo fece. «Sì, m’ero...completamente perso per lei. Avevamo messo su una bella famiglia, lo sai?» A quelle parole, le ombre sul suo viso parvero diradarsi un poco. «Io lavoravo da onesto, lei già lo faceva, e i miei erano più che contenti di avere dei nipoti. Se solo...» Tirò su col naso, chinò appena il capo. «Se solo...»

Ermal lo vide stringere le mani l’una nell’altra, tremare per la forza che ci stava mettendo. «Ehi...» Avrebbe voluto toccarlo, fargli sentire in qualche modo che poteva star tranquillo, fermarsi se l’avesse desiderato, ma le sbarre erano troppo vicine tra loro per far passare anche un suo braccio. Si limitò quindi a sfiorargli il ginocchio della gamba vicina a lui.

Fabrizio sembrò ridestarsi a quel tocco inesistente. Trasse un respiro, neanche gli stesse mancando l’aria un’altra volta. E forse era così.

Ermal doveva trovare il modo di riprenderlo e farlo tornare tra loro. «Bizio...»

Un angolo della bocca di Fabrizio si alzò appena. «Giuro», mormorò, «che manco a mi madre è mai passato per la testa di chiamarmi così...».

Ermal realizzò solo in quel momento di quanto imbarazzante dovesse suonare invece quel soprannome alle orecchie di un uomo adulto. «Sì...beh...non ci ho pensato», disse, avvertendo la pelle sfiorata dai suoi ricci sgradevolmente accaldata. E poi era vero, la prima volta che l’aveva chiamato a quel modo stava seguendo un ricordo, di quand’era bambino tra l’altro, per cui l’importanza di dare un nomignolo del genere a un uomo di probabilmente quarant’anni non gli era passata neanche dall’anticamera del cervello. E ora avrebbe dovuto affrontarne le conseguenze, in un momento dove la serietà era tutto! Dannazione a lui.

Per sua fortuna, Fabrizio la prese bene: «Sai che? Chiamame pure come ti pare. Tanto, sempre dentro a ‘n circo rimango».

Ermal non potè non rilassarsi per il sollievo. «L’importante è che non mi mangi», replicò invece, capendo troppo tardi che il suo tentativo di sdrammatizzare era invece caduto nell’argomento delicato in ballo tra loro. Si morse la lingua per la sua stupidità. «Non...non intendevo...»

«Ehi, sta’ tranquillo. Guarda che lo so che non l’hai detto apposta.»

Ermal guardò Fabrizio con un’aria più che smarrita. «Ma come fai a restare così…?»

Per contro, Fabrizio sembrava tornato alla stanca rassegnazione con cui l’aveva incontrato. «T’ho detto io che dovevo parlarti, no? L’ho deciso io. E mò saprai tutta la storia...» Sospirò, e si sistemò meglio contro le sbarre. Forse per star più comodo anche lui, forse per stargli più vicino.

Quale che fosse, Ermal zittì la vocina che gli diceva di prendere e andarsene, e si poggiò anch’egli alla gabbia. Ora non riusciva quasi più a vedergli il volto tra i pali di ferro, ma vedeva bene le dita di una sua mano intorno ad uno di essi.

«A un certo punto, da belle le cose iniziarono ad andare sempre peggio. Io ero strano, insofferente, co’ degli sbalzi d’umore che non si spiegavano. Davo la colpa di ‘sto malessere al lavoro, alla società, agli anni che ho sprecato, ma mi rifiutavo di scaricare la rabbia che provavo giusto sulla mia famiglia. Loro non c’entrano, Fabrizio, mi dicevo, e anche se c’entrassero, saresti solo un mostro a fargli del male. Il peggiore di tutti.» Sospirando ancora, chiuse gli occhi. «Ed è proprio quello che ho fatto...»

Ermal, la testa poggiata alla parete della gabbia, non voleva ascoltare quella parte. Affatto. Ma gli prese la mano che teneva stretta intorno a quella sbarra, più per dare forza a se stesso.

Fabrizio riaprì gli occhi, avvertendo quel calore improvviso. «Una sera...ero tornato dal mio turno più stanco di tutti gli altri giorni. La testa mi scoppiava, tutti i rumori mi stordivano, e volevo soltanto un po’ di pace...ma i miei figli avevano litigato, e piangevano disperati pe’ non so che cosa, e la madre cercava di consolarli insieme alla nonna; e poi ci si è messo pure mio padre, che s’è fatto avanti per dirmi di nuovo che ero ‘n incapace, il suo ritornello preferito, che non sapevo manco gestire una famiglia, e io...» Deglutì, a vuoto. «Io...non ricordo più cos’ho fatto.»

Ermal non lasciò andare comunque il suo respiro.

Ora la voce di Fabrizio era incrinata, come quando le lacrime restavano incastrate in gola. «Ricordo solo... _dopo_. Che mi so’ svegliato in mezzo al caldo, fracico come quand’ero ragazzo...la bocca amara e impastata...mi so’ toccato la faccia, ed era rossa. E pure le mani.» Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, sconfitto, e reclinò il capo indietro. « _E tutto il resto._ »

Emise un gemito, come se gli avessero inferto una ferita sottile, ma ancora non pianse. «Li ho uccisi, Ermal. Li ho uccisi tutti io. Mi ricordo ancora come li ho trovati, in mezzo a tutto quel sangue...»

Adesso era Ermal quello che non riusciva a controllare il respiro.

«Ma che avrei detto alla polizia? Manco sapevo che cazzo mi era successo! Ma non potevo nemmeno restare là, non ce la facevo, e così sono scappato. Ma dove andavo, eh? Per quanto lontano andassi, non mi sarei mai liberato di quello che avevo fatto. Non potevo. Non posso...non potrò mai...»

Ermal si conficcò le unghie dell’altra mano nella coscia, il formicolio non lo faceva restare concentrato.

Con un ansito, Fabrizio riaprì i suoi occhi. «Perciò sono qui. Sono un mostro. Di fatto e di natura. Ammazzare la mia famiglia m’ha risvegliato la maledizione, m’ha detto Claudio, e una gabbia è l’unico posto dove posso stare. Pure se ci sono dei momenti in cui sto bene, è una cosa che non si può spezzare. Non posso riprendere la vita di prima.» Fece scivolare via quella mano dalla sbarra, da sotto la mano di Ermal. «Per questo t’ho detto di non avvicinarti. Non m’è più successo di perdere la ragione, ma non voglio altre vittime sulla coscienza se dovesse succedermi di nuovo. Non ho manco...non li ho neanche seppelliti...»

Ermal, pure, tirò via la sua mano. «Adesso capisco», mormorò solo. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue gambe, sulle chiazze là dove il pantalone era entrato a contatto col terreno, o era stato colpito dalla brodaglia mentre lavava i piatti.

Nulla di tutto quello aveva più un significato per lui, in quel momento. Neanche il circo intorno a loro, con la musica e le voci che si udivano oltre le tende. «Io non ce l’avrei fatta a scappare. Penso...penso che mi sarei ucciso anch’io.»

«Ma non l’hai fatto.»

Come forzato da un incantesimo, Ermal riallacciò lo sguardo a quello di Fabrizio, che si era spostato dietro le sbarre.

«Non l’hai fatto», ripeté lui. «Sennò perché saresti scappato pure tu?»

Ermal avvertì la bocca disseccarglisi in un secondo, lo stomaco svuotarsi e annodarsi. «Non so...di cosa parli...»

«Tutti quelli con un segreto terribile appresso se lo portano scritto in faccia», disse Fabrizio, e si indicò per l’appunto il volto. «Tu ce l’hai scritto da quando sei arrivato, che c’hai qualche cosa che ti perseguita. Qualcosa di oscuro.»

Dopo quelle parole, Ermal perse anche la sensibilità alle braccia.

Fabrizio inclinò il capo di lato, come a guardarlo meglio. «Hai paura, adesso?»

 _Tu no_ , gli avrebbe risposto Ermal, se solo fosse riuscito ad articolare qualche parola.

Con la sensazione che quella situazione avesse dell’assurdo, vide Fabrizio alzarsi in piedi. «Non sei obbligato a ricambiare il favore», lo sentì dirgli. «Non mi interessa cos’hai fatto per finire qui al circo. Perché se non ti sei ucciso...vuol dire che hai deciso di cambiare vita, no?»

Ermal non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere, anche se fosse riuscito a parlare. Ma non l’aveva mai vista in quel modo, dovette ammettere.

Fabrizio evidentemente interpretò quel silenzio come una risposta. Allungò un braccio di lato, e afferrò il telo per tirarlo avanti alle sbarre.

Ermal intuì le sue intenzioni, e nonostante non riuscisse a spiccicar parola per dare una giustificazione per se stesso, non potè non tirarsi in piedi e aggrapparsi alle sbarre. «Non è colpa tua.»

Fabrizio si fermò dal tirare quella tenda. Il telo gli divideva il volto a metà, lo sguardo che non alzava ancora su Ermal.

Quegli cercò di deglutire anche le proprie insicurezze, ma riuscì soltanto a riprendere la parola. «Ti ritieni responsabile dell’uccisione della tua famiglia, ma allora non sapevi di avere la maledizione.» Cercò di guardarlo nell’unico occhio che quella tenda non nascondeva. «Non potevi sapere che sarebbe successo. E non li hai uccisi perché volevi farlo. Non è stata colpa tua», ripeté, con voce più ferma.

L’iride di Fabrizio, meno scura di quanto Ermal avesse ritenuto a prima vista, si mosse finalmente verso di lui. «Ma avrei dovuto saperlo.»

«Ma non potevi.»

«Sono stato comunque io...»

«Ma _non volevi_ », replicò Ermal, «ed è questo che conta».

Fabrizio tirò di nuovo di lato quella tenda, tornando per intero alla sua vista. «Ma perché tu e Fiorella cercate di convincermi a tutti i costi che sono una brava persona?», chiese, quasi infastidito. Gli mostrò le mani. « _Queste_ erano coperte del loro sangue. I _miei_ denti, i _miei_ vestiti. Che lo potevo sapere o meno, non può cambiare le cose!»

«E allora perché sei qui?»

Ermal non riuscì a credere di aver preso Fabrizio in contropiede, ma non si lasciò andare alla sorpresa. «Se dici che le cose non possono cambiare», proseguì, «perché allora sei scappato anche tu? Un posto vale l’altro, se la tua maledizione non si può spezzare, giusto? E prima o poi ucciderai di nuovo, gabbia o non gabbia».

Sostenne il suo sguardo innervosito. «Sei scappato, è vero, ma hai anche cercato aiuto. Perché non volevi che una cosa del genere si ripetesse, e non lo vuoi neanche adesso. E se avessi _veramente_ voluto ucciderli, non avresti poi agito a questo modo.»

Fu il turno di Fabrizio di avvicinarsi di più alle sbarre, di stringerle tra le mani. Pareva voler ribattere, tirar fuori tutto quello che aveva da dire a Ermal, tutta la verità che voleva mandargli in faccia. Si aspettava gli rinfacciasse di essere un estraneo, che non poteva sapere cos’avesse passato, indovinare cosa gli potesse passare nel cervello perché non lo conosceva.

E invece, socchiuse gli occhi come per impedirsi di piangere, e chinò il capo. Poggiò anche quello all’inferriata, traendo un debole sospiro.

Teneva le mani all’interno di quelle di Ermal. Poteva leggergli i tatuaggi che aveva sulle falangi, vedere quanto fosse rovinata la sua pelle, dal lavoro e probabilmente anche dalle trasformazioni.

Senza pensarci troppo, Ermal staccò le sue mani dai pali di ferro e le poggiò su quelle di Fabrizio, prendendole nelle sue.

Se si fosse avvicinato di poco, i suoi ricci avrebbero sfiorato i capelli di lui. Ma non erano stati così vicini neanche quando l’aveva aiutato durante il suo ultimo spettacolo, lo percepiva chiaramente.

Ermal poggiò la fronte alle sbarre, contro quella di Fabrizio, e questa volta chiuse gli occhi anche lui. «Non posso dire», mormorò, «se sei un mostro o una brava persona...ma smettila, per favore, di darti colpe che non hai».

Schiuse appena le palpebre: il Maledictus era ancora lì.

Ed Ermal sentì una stretta familiare al petto, così chiuse gli occhi di nuovo. «Soffri già abbastanza...»

Avvertì Fabrizio spostarsi appena, il suo respiro farsi più vicino, d’un tratto meno controllato. Doveva aver sollevato il volto, ma Ermal non volle alzare il suo per vedere se fosse così.

Sentì i ricci sulla propria fronte smuoversi, e solo dopo che lo sfiorò il cupo sussurro di Fabrizio - «Grazie» - capì che gli aveva deposto un bacio tra i capelli.

Ermal riaprì gli occhi, ma che il mondo intorno fosse diverso lo sembrò solo a lui.

Che era tutto preso da quella nuova consapevolezza da non essersi accorto che i suoi formicolii avevano cessato di tormentarlo da un pezzo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E buon compleanno pure a Ermà! *si dilegua*


	5. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a DonaSorry, GioTanner, JokerSmiles e MyDemonicas per i commenti, e a tutti voi per i kudos~
> 
> Avvertenze: l'inizio si legge velocemente quanto una lumaca che striscia sulla melassa.

 

Era trascorso del tempo da che Ermal era arrivato al Circus Arcanus, abbastanza perché tutti ormai lo considerassero il ragazzo che portava gli attrezzi e non più il nuovo arrivato. Ciò non toglieva che gli riservassero comunque qualche occhiata o commento di sufficienza, ma non più come prima, e anche Ermal stesso se n’era accorto. Avrebbe quasi potuto rasserenarsi.

Il circo aveva continuato a spostarsi, e non avendo una mappa con sé e tanto meno una bussola, Ermal aveva dovuto desumere dal cambiamento di paesaggi e dagli accenti delle città e dei paesi in cui approdavano che la carovana stava in realtà risalendo la penisola.

Continuava a fare sempre più freddo, segno che l’autunno aveva voglia di cedere il passo all’inverno più in fretta del solito, e tutti loro erano costretti ad andare in giro con sciarpe e scialli finché non era ora di entrare in scena, e tenere i denti stretti per non tremare e rovinare così l’esibizione. Fortunatamente, quelli del Circus Arcanus non erano artisti alle prime armi, e Ermal doveva restare dietro le quinte dei tendoni, dunque poteva tenersi addosso l’unica giacca che aveva per tutto il tempo. Non che lo riparasse granchè dai maledetti spifferi gelati che riuscivano a filtrare anche tra i lembi cuciti delle tende cerate, ma aveva passato cose peggiori per lamentarsene. Se non altro, era grazie alla magia che riuscivano a conficcare pali e paletti nel terreno altrimenti impietrito, a far stare in piedi le numerose tende, a non far muovere i carri inavvertitamente e a lasciar accese le torce per riscaldare almeno il pubblico, ma come sempre non potevano farne uso più del necessario, pena l’essere scoperti - ovviamente - e lo sprecare energie preziose per arrivare a fine giornata, dati i motivi per cui la usavano. Claudio era molto severo su questo punto.

Che Ermal non usasse la magia non pareva turbarlo, per il sollievo dei presentimenti perennemente all’erta dell’attrezzista: lo ascriveva non soltanto alla sua - pur traballante - spiegazione di aver perduto la bacchetta magica, ma anche alla presunta amnesia che lo aveva colto, e non lo sforzava a cercare di ricordare. Forse perché gli era più utile così, un elemento problematico in meno che faceva tutto quello che gli diceva. Fiorella era forse l’unica a rammentargli ogni tanto che prima o poi avrebbe ritrovato la memoria, ma lo faceva più nel tentativo di rincuorarlo, ed Ermal era costretto ad annuire e a sorriderle per non lasciar intendere quanto in realtà sperasse che la sua maschera tenesse in piedi ancora a lungo. Quanto, però, non lo sapeva neppure lui…

Già, perché non era nei suoi piani scappare col circo; quella decisione l’aveva formulata non appena aveva ripreso coscienza e si era reso conto di dove si trovasse. Ma continuare a lavorare al Circus Arcanus per tutta la vita? Non era stato decisamente nei suoi pensieri, e in un certo senso continuava a non esserlo. Oltre al sentore di essere scoperto che ogni giorno lo svegliava e lo addormentava, e la solita tensione ad accompagnarlo per il resto delle ore, Ermal non si era mai soffermato seriamente su cosa fare della sua vita, ora che, be’, non si trovava più dove si trovava prima. Allontanarsi era stato il suo desiderio principale, ma fermarsi ad un certo punto? Non ci aveva pensato, se non nei termini di scappare a gambe levate qualora l’avessero smascherato, o...o se fosse successo qualcosa di peggiore. Ogni giorno era troppo impegnato nell’arrivare alla notte con le dita che gli dolevano, le mani fasciate e la schiena che pareva voler restare bloccata, e si addormentava come un sasso, e rimandava sempre più il ripensare concretamente a quell’eventualità.

Oltre al fatto che c’era un’altra questione ad occupargli i ragionamenti.

 

* * *

 

Ermal continuava nel suo secondo compito di tenere d’occhio Fabrizio, durante gli spettacoli e anche fuori, ma quest’ultima si era trasformata lentamente in un rapporto che con la sorveglianza aveva poco a che fare.

Il Maledictus non si muoveva quasi mai dalla sua gabbia, eccezion fatta per dare da mangiare alle creature magiche, e non era più tornato a fare colazione cogli altri sotto il tendone. Motivo per cui Ermal aveva iniziato a mangiare nella loro tenda, con la scusa di portargli il pasto - cosa di cui si era sempre occupata Fiorella, prima del suo arrivo l’unica che riuscisse a ragionare con lui. Gli altri circensi non avevano mosso ciglio, salvo per qualche battuta quando si annoiavano particolarmente, ma lui aveva ormai imparato a non farci caso.

«Guarda che puoi anche startene al tavolo fuori», gli aveva detto Fabrizio, la terza volta che si era ripetuto quel teatrino. «Claudio mette i lucchetti magici alle gabbie durante il giorno, sta’ sicuro che non me n’esco proprio mò...»

«Non è per quello», aveva replicato Ermal, dal suo piatto di pastasciutta - una novità, per il loro cuoco, ma ultimamente avevano guadagnato di più per potersi permettere un pranzo una volta tanto decente.

Fabrizio l’aveva guardato stranito, il proprio piatto mezzo vuoto sulle gambe. «E allora cos’è?»

«Tu sei più divertente da dar fastidio.» E aveva siglato quella sentenza cacciandosi in bocca un’altra forchettata di pasta collosa, sforzandosi di non ridere alla battutaccia in dialetto dell’altro.

 

Non si poteva più dire che lo tenesse d’occhio come Claudio gli aveva raccomandato di fare. Anche durante i suoi spettacoli, in cui Ermal continuava a starsene al suo posto dietro lo spiraglio che si lasciava aperto della tenda divisoria, non avvertiva più quella sottile paura che Fabrizio potesse impazzire da un momento all’altro, come il Maledictus stesso gli aveva instillato in mente. Svolgeva la sua parte, il pubblico applaudiva, e si ritirava nella tenda senza che Claudio o chi altri fossero dovuti intervenire per mettere in salvo il pubblico da un lupo grigio improvvisamente furioso. Era piuttosto monotono, a dire il vero, e Ermal aveva capito che quello che ormai considerava a tutti gli effetti il suo compagno di tenda vi era abituato più di quel che aveva pensato all’inizio.

Prendendo confidenza, forse perché rassegnatosi anche lui al fatto che l’altro gli avrebbe tenuto compagnia fino alla fine dei loro viaggi, pur che l’avesse avvertito di girargli al largo per quanto poteva, Fabrizio gli aveva pian piano raccontato ciò che pensava lui di quel che faceva. Quello strano momento di vicinanza che avevano sperimentato quel pomeriggio di confessioni nella tenda pareva non esserci mai stato, o giaceva nell’aria come sottinteso assodato da entrambi. In ogni caso, non ne avevano più riparlato.

Ermal ascoltava i suoi racconti, gli snocciolava chiacchiere di importanza relativa - non che avesse molto di cui parlare, in fondo.

E lo guardava trasformarsi sotto gli occhi degli astanti meravigliati, senza più impaurirsi, né d’altra parte sorprendersi, o prepararsi al peggio per una crisi improvvisa. Nel vederlo così tranquillo - così _umano_ \- si azzardò a sperare che non sarebbe più capitato quel brutto inconveniente a cui aveva dovuto assistere diverse notti prima - e infatti erano giorni e giorni che non si ripeteva, motivando un pochino di più le sue speranze.

 

* * *

 

Claudio si era accorto che Ermal era diventato fin troppo efficiente in merito al suo compito di badare al Maledictus, e che questi non brontolava alla presenza di costui. Così era nata quell’idea, che entrambi i diretti interessati avevano detestato, ognuno per le sue ragioni, ma ovviamente non potevano permettersi di rifiutare.

Fu così che, la sera di quel giorno, Ermal si ritrovò nella gabbia insieme a Fabrizio, ma non per aiutarlo a tornare nella sua tenda, bensì per indicargli un punto preciso nell’arena sabbiosa illuminata per il pubblico pagante. «Puoi riportarmi il mantello, per favore?»

E l’enorme lupo grigio trottò in quella direzione, trasse coi denti la cappa infagottata a terra e tornò indietro verso di lui, sotto le occhiate e i mormorii degli astanti dietro le sbarre. «Grazie», gli disse Ermal, inginocchiandosi davanti al suo muso per prendergli l’indumento dalle zanne.

Spiegò la stoffa nella maniera che Claudio gli aveva insegnato, in modo da farla ruotare teatralmente e coprire nell’interezza il corpo del lupo, e quando si scostò, rimettendosi in piedi, Fabrizio lo fece con lui, di nuovo sulle sue gambe da umano.

«Il Maledictus, signori e signore!», lo presentò Claudio, allargando le braccia a un pubblico che non si sprecò negli applausi.

Fabrizio lo considerava il momento più umiliante della sua carriera lì al circo, ed Ermal non potè non essere d’accordo con lui. Non era mai arrivato ad essere trattato alla stregua di un vero e proprio fenomeno da baraccone, finché il direttore non se n’era venuto con quella stupida idea di provare agli spettatori che, benché il suo corpo diventasse quello di un animale, la sua mente era ancora quella di un uomo, e che dunque poteva comprendere perfettamente la lingua umana. Per quello, Ermal doveva fargli compiere una semplice richiesta, e cioè portargli il mantello che lui avrebbe disposto poco dopo la sua entrata nella gabbia e che avrebbe usato per la ritrasformazione, che dopotutto avveniva secondo i suoi desideri.

Ma lì al Circus Arcanus, nulla avveniva per desiderio di nessun altro che la necessità di staccare biglietti e tirare avanti fino alla prossima città.

In un tentativo di far cambiare progetti a Claudio, o - un’idea folle, assolutamente irragionevole - di farli sbattere fuori entrambi e liberarli finalmente da quelle umiliazioni, Ermal, anziché fare il trucco del mantello, con l’aiuto di uno di quei bastoni coi ganci che usavano per dirigere l’ippogrifo nelle rare volte che lo facevano volare, sottrasse il cilindro dalla testa di Claudio, e, tra le esclamazioni di sorpresa del direttore e quelle del pubblico, lo buttò dentro la gabbia. «Perché non gli riporti questo, Bizio?»

E Fabrizio aveva preso col muso il cappello e lo aveva lanciato in aria, rimandandoglielo, e Ermal se l’era messo in capo, togliendoselo poi per fare un inchino derisorio al turbato presentatore.

Com’era da aspettarsi, quell’idea sciocca non ebbe i frutti inutilmente sperati: gli spettatori applaudirono più di prima, ridendo di quello che ai loro occhi era parsa una scenetta programmata; Claudio si era naturalmente impadronito della situazione, scherzando col pubblico e chiedendo ai due di restituirgli il copricapo. Ermal e Fabrizio non avevano potuto non ubbidirgli, ed erano rimasti ancor più con l’amaro in bocca dacché il direttore, entusiasta della reazione ottenuta, aveva deciso di inserire lo _sketch_ nella routine settimanale degli spettacoli.

«Ricordami di nun darte retta quando ti vengono ‘ste idee», aveva brontolato Fabrizio, mentre si rivestiva. E ad Ermal, nella propria tenda, non serviva guardarlo per sapere che era contrariato alla sua stessa maniera.

 

* * *

 

Ad ogni modo, si era sbagliato sulle sue belle speranze.

La seconda crisi, Fabrizio la ebbe che erano all’altezza delle montagne, avendo abbandonato da un pezzo la costa un po’ più temperata. Nel posto in cui si erano fermati, le sere erano particolarmente rigide, e non c’era uomo o donna nel pubblico avvolto nell’indumento più pesante e coprente che possedesse; persino Claudio era uscito in scena con alla gola un foulard un po’ più spesso.

Che fosse stato il freddo più intenso a risvegliare gli istinti di Fabrizio, Ermal non ne era del tutto sicuro - ricordava il discorso del direttore durante il primo spettacolo, che bastava la minima sensazione a far trasformare un Maledictus - ma non gli servì attendere un secondo di più per tornare nella tenda, mentre Fabrizio nella gabbia, nella sua forma di lupo, si inarcava e ringhiava come in preda a un accesso di tosse.

Non trovò il mantello dell’altra volta - in realtà l’aveva messo in un baule prima della precedente partenza, ma sul momento non lo ricordava - e fu dunque costretto ad afferrare in fretta e in furia la coperta dal suo letto, per poi recarsi nella gabbia, e oltre la tenda che la separava dalla scena.

Arrivò appena in tempo per vedere le spalle di Fabrizio ricoprirsi di pelle umana, lucida e tirata, sotto la stoffa che gli stava deponendo addosso. L’uomo ritornato riprese fiato con un risucchio terribile, come fosse appena uscito da un’apnea forzata, e probabilmente i sintomi dovevano anche rassomigliarla.

Lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, reggendolo per un braccio, e non si stupì Ermal del peso dell’altro che lo fece barcollare, dato che gli era quasi caduto addosso. Lo ricondusse nella tenda, ignorando il rumoreggiare del pubblico, le parole di Claudio, gli applausi e i fischi; ignorò tutto il resto, tranne la strana mansuetudine di Fabrizio nel farsi portare. Ma doveva essere stremato.

Lo guardò trascinarsi fino alla sua branda e crollarvi, addormentandosi quasi all’istante sotto un respiro irregolare che, per fortuna dei suoi timori, andò acquietandosi.

Ermal gli sistemò il lenzuolo addosso, gli lasciò i vestiti sullo sgabello che teneva lì accanto e uscì dalla gabbia, tornandosene nei suoi alloggi.

Ma non vi restò per molto tempo, ché udì quei ringhi strozzati ben prima di addormentarsi.

 

Era passato un mese quasi esatto dalla crisi precedente.

 

* * *

 

E un altro ne passò prima che scoppiasse la successiva.

Ermal, tenendogli sempre una mano, gli passava il fazzoletto bagnato sul volto contratto, sperando almeno di alleviarlo un po’ da quella pelle che bruciava, se non che la sensazione di frescura gli ridesse un poco di lucidità. Non poteva negare di essere spaventato, sul costante timore che Fabrizio, pur che teneva i denti stretti all’inverosimile, gli saltasse addosso ad azzannargli la gola. Ma era tutto l’aiuto che aveva, quelle notti: il carro di Claudio era lontano dal tendone principale ed Ermal non poteva lasciare Fabrizio da solo, andandosene nel cuore della notte, col pericolo che potesse effettivamente ritrasformarsi e fare del male a qualcuno, compreso lui stesso. Gli stringeva così forte la mano da scrocchiargli le dita, e per poco non le rompeva ogni volta, e quella porzione di pelle che gli artigliava presentava ogni volta dei segni profondi, ché i suoi unghioni gli si aggrappavano quasi volessero affondare a strappargli il cuore di cui cercava disperatamente di seguire il battito. Ed Ermal stringeva le labbra al punto da farle diventare bianche anch’esse, e si sforzava di ignorare il dolore e il terrore, finché non sentiva entrambi scemare man mano che il volto di Fabrizio si rilassava e la sua presa e il suo respiro affannato si allentavano, e il Maledictus crollava sul cuscino stanco come non mai, ma non per questo ancora meno sofferente. E con le guance rigate da lacrime, oltre che di sudore, quelle che era stato troppo sopraffatto da non essere riuscito a trattenere.

Trattenne Ermal per un polsino, trovando la forza chissà dove per fermarlo dall’alzarsi dal suo letto. «Aspetta.»

Ermal aveva aspettato.

Invece di chiedergli dell’acqua come presumeva lui, Fabrizio gli scostò di poco il davanti della camicia, dove non aveva pensato a riabbottonarsi, scoprendo appena quella porzione del petto segnata dalle sue unghie. Pareva quasi un marchio, fatto di piccoli morsi rossi che spiccavano come sangue su quella pelle pallida.

Ermal si discostò rapido prima che il Maledictus facesse ricadere il braccio, e si coprì prima ancora che l’altro potesse rivolgergli quella smorfia di tensione. «‘sta storia deve finire. La prossima volta va’ a chiamà Claudio.»

«Sto bene. Ora dormi.» Ermal si rimise in piedi.

Dovette fare un grosso sforzo per non voltarsi a raccogliere l’ultima occhiata di Fabrizio prima che crollasse dal sonno. Ma poteva benissimo immaginare di che tipo di sguardo si trattasse.

 

* * *

 

Il mese dopo ancora erano sempre più lontani dal mare, tanto da non vederlo proprio più, inghiottito dai monti alle loro spalle e le colline davanti ai loro occhi.

Ed Ermal sentiva, finalmente, di essersi del tutto allontanato dal suo mondo precedente. Ormai non spalancava più gli occhi davanti alla prima magia che vedeva appena svegliato, né - con suo grande stupore e sollievo - si era più trovato a doversi controllare ogni momento, come aveva sempre fatto da ben prima di arrivare al circo. Quel formicolio che arrivava dopo una battuta particolarmente pesante di uno dei circensi o un’occhiata troppo diretta che gli veniva rivolta riusciva a domarlo con meno fatica, tanto da fargli apprezzare maggiormente quello che faceva.

Dar da mangiare agli animali fantastici gli pesava ogni giorno di meno, forse perché era riuscito a stabilire un mezzo contatto con loro - per quanto potesse esserlo il fatto che lui gli lanciava il cibo e quelli lo accettavano mansueti, piuttosto che squadrarlo sospettosamente o soffiargli contro da dietro le sbarre incantate. Fabrizio non era sempre presente ad affiancarlo sotto la tenda; la maggior parte delle volte sì, ed Ermal non aveva mancato di notare quanto anche il suo umore paresse incostante.

C’erano giorni in cui parlava con lui da dietro le sbarre, con franchezza, quasi fossero amici, e altri - specialmente quelli immediatamente successivi a quello della sua “crisi” - in cui, se non poteva rispondergli a monosillabi od occhiate di avvertimento, lo evitava direttamente. Ermal si era fatto l’idea, a quel punto, che dovesse sentirsi più o meno come lui: “normale” fin quando poteva permetterselo, prima di ricordarsi violentemente di essere un mostro e per quello tenere tutti alla larga. E lui aveva imparato a non rivolgergli neanche la minima spiritosaggine quando lo vedeva incupito dentro la sua gabbia, a meno di sbottargli di piantarla di fare lo stronzo con la luna storta e andarsene dalla tenda seguito dalle sue urla.

Pareva ridestarsi da quello strano rivolgimento d’umore solo qualche tempo più tardi, e alla terza volta che Fabrizio gli aveva fatto le sue scuse, sempre più bastonato moralmente di prima, Ermal aveva afferrato che doveva essere una cosa che andava di pari passo con le sue trasformazioni, e gli aveva assicurato che aveva lasciato perdere. Non vi sarebbe stato altro modo di portare avanti una convivenza forzata pacifica nella loro tenda, se volevano restare entrambi al circo.

 

* * *

 

Si fermarono lungo un fiume, durante il nuovo viaggio. Era un posto abbastanza tranquillo, che a Ermal pareva uscito da un anonimo quadro di paesaggi, il tipico corso d’acqua tra i sassi e costeggiato da alberi e alberi, come quelli che non avevano fatto altro che incontrare lungo il sentiero: Fiorella gli avevano detto che erano faggi e castagni; lui, pur con tutta la sua buona volontà, non avrebbe saputo distinguerli e neanche gli era di particolare importanza, a dirla tutta.

Claudio non cacciò fuori la tenda degli animali fantastici solo perché vi era poco spazio già per i loro carri, figurarsi per un tendone. Questo non impedì a Ermal di essere sobbarcato di lavoro, ma che fortunatamente consisteva solo nel lavare i piatti e fare rifornimenti d’acqua al fiume. Di nuovo, dei cavalli se ne occupò qualcun altro.

Qualcuno gli chiese perché non usasse la magia per riempire i fiaschi, ma Ermal lo ignorò, dato che venne inevitabilmente seguita da una mezza risata. Si tenne sulla riva per quanto poté, riempiendo fino all’orlo tutti i recipienti che gli avevano affidato.

«Vuoi una mano?»

«Ho quasi finito», replicò Ermal, senza alzare lo sguardo sulla figura in piedi di Fabrizio che lo sovrastava.

E infatti era così: tappò la bottiglia di vetro blu che sapeva appartenere a Morgan, e la pose nel mucchio del suo lavoro terminato. Si rialzò, spolverandosi il pantalone. «Come ti senti, oggi?»

«Meno lunatico del solito», rispose Fabrizio, facendo spallucce prima di seguirlo. «Secondo te è ‘na buona cosa?»

«Finché non mi dai una scusa per lanciarti contro la zuppa», scherzò Ermal, recuperando da terra il pentolone stracolmo di piatti e posate sporchi. Erano stati ammucchiati talmente alla rinfusa che qualche piatto scappò fuori dal bordo della pentola come Ermal la trasse in braccio; per fortuna, Fabrizio li acchiappò al volo.

«Grazie...» Ermal s’incamminò di nuovo verso il fiume, contando che l’altro l’avrebbe seguito con quei due piatti in mano, cosa che successe. Poggiando il pesante pentolone a riva, si grattò la testa, cercando di capire se fosse meglio immergere il pentolone da lì e lavare i piatti sedendosi a terra, o togliersi le scarpe e andare in mezzo al fiume per farlo.

Non aveva contato che Fabrizio si sarebbe di nuovo messo in mezzo: «Aspetta, te faccio vedè un metodo». E prima che potesse replicare di sì o di no, si prese una fila di piatti su un braccio e camminò dritto nell’acqua.

Ermal lo vide chinarsi, ma non prendere ancora una sola stoviglia da lavare. Piuttosto, Fabrizio si era messo a disporre - con l’altro braccio, tutto storto per non far cadere niente - i sassi più grossi che riusciva a trovare in una fila ai suoi piedi, neanche volesse mettersi a giocare come un bambino di sei anni. Poi iniziò finalmente a prendere i piatti, e invece che immergerli in acqua, strofinarli e riportarli a riva belli puliti, li incastrò fra quelle pietre, uno alla volta, e tornò indietro facendogli segno di portargli il pentolone.

Ermal non potè che obbedirgli, avvertendo sul proprio volto quella stupida espressione stordita che sperava di non riavvertire mai più.

«Ci penserà il fiume a lavarli», gli disse poi Fabrizio, ritornando sulla riva e sedendovisi, dopo aver finito di disporre il resto delle stoviglie alla stessa bislacca maniera. «Farai anche un favore ai pesci, così.»

«Meno mal di schiena per noi...», constatò Ermal, imitandolo. Non che potesse fare molto altro, dato che non gli avevano affibbiato ulteriori comandi e Fiorella era impegnata nel dare acqua alle numerose piantine che si teneva nel carro, e quindi non avrebbe potuto scambiare due chiacchiere con lei. E poi, per una volta, poteva anche riposarsi a guardare il fiume che scorreva e le fronde dall’altra parte che ondeggiavano. Era piacevole, tutto sommato. Normale.

E, paradossalmente, proprio quello lo stranì. Dietro di loro, gli altri artisti parlottavano tra loro, si esercitavano, e non si udiva rumore più forte dei passi che scricchiolavano sui sassolini del terreno. Niente scoppiettii o frulli da incantesimo, niente ringhi o altri versi strani.

 _Accidenti_ , pensò Ermal, i nervi del collo che si tesero di pari passo con la realizzazione di ciò che aveva in fondo più temuto: si era abituato a quel mondo. Cosa sarebbe successo, se quella bolla si sarebbe improvvisamente infranta?

«Tutt’a posto?»

La voce di Fabrizio lo ridestò. Il Maledictus, scoprì Ermal voltandosi, lo stava guardando stranito, le sopracciglia corrugate. «Mò sembri tu, quello strano. Sicuro che va tutto bene?»

«Sì. Pensavo...» Ermal esitò. A _cosa_ pensava, esattamente? Che non era un mago e se gliel’avesse ammesso, avrebbe fatto saltare tutto quello che aveva costruito? «Pensavo e basta.»

Tranquillizzato, apparentemente, da quella risposta, Fabrizio distese il volto. «È ‘na cosa che fai spesso», gli disse, con un piccolo sorriso. «Che c’hai da pensare tanto, non lo so...»

«Sai, è ‘na cosa che gli esseri umani fanno.» Ermal si fece sfuggire anche un ghigno.

Fabrizio distolse lo sguardo con una mezza risata secca. «Be’, ora se spiega perché ci sto io in una gabbia e non tu...»

Il mondo e anche un po’ di frustrazione gli ripiombò addosso. «Non prendere ogni cosa come un attacco personale», ribatté Ermal, sforzandosi di parlare in tono gentile e non annoiato, perché dopotutto non lo era. «Stavo solo scherzando...»

«Ah, pure io.» Fabrizio tornò a rivolgergli quel suo sorriso.

E tutto quel peso si sollevò dalle spalle di Ermal.

Non erano chissà quanto vicini, ma per un istante ebbe il pensiero che il Maledictus poteva sporgersi in avanti a lasciargli un altro bacio sul capo, come aveva fatto mesi prima. Ma quella era stata un’unica volta, dettata esclusivamente dal ringraziamento per averlo trattato almeno lui umanamente, Ermal non era così stupido o aveva così troppo poca stima di sé da non essersene reso conto sul momento né dopo. Era consapevole che un momento del genere non si sarebbe ripetuto mai più, quindi perché ci ripensava così scioccamente?

L’essersi dato dello sciocco lo fece ritornare a guardare il fiume, e i piatti che tra qualche istante avrebbe dovuto ritirare.

Improvvisamente, tutto quello che aveva fatto gli apparve senza senso, sciocco per l’appunto. Giungere a quel circo e scappare con esso era stata l’azione più stupida a cui aveva potuto pensare. Poteva raggiungere un paese abbastanza lontano e trovarsi un lavoro e un tetto a distanza dalla gente, non si erano estinti i guardiani di animali solo perché spuntavano fabbriche come funghi, e dopotutto molte persone ancora usavano i carri e i cavalli per spostarsi invece che le rumorose automobili. Poteva starsene lontano da tutti senza fare del male a nessuno, e invece aveva solo complicato di più le cose. Almeno tre persone nel circo avrebbero notato la sua scomparsa, a quel punto delle cose; se non altro, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di rivolgere loro la parola. S’era dato la zappa sui piedi per l’ennesima volta, e non poteva che fargli rabbia e voglia di gridare. Perché accidenti ovunque andava, qualunque cosa faceva, era sempre colpa sua?!

«Ermà?...»

E Fabrizio non era sciocco come lui, se ne accorgeva - quando era lucido - di una persona che restasse troppo tempo in silenzio, con una faccia scesa sempre più in uno stato da funerale.

Coi polsi che gli tremavano, Ermal si rimise in piedi. «I piatti si saranno fatti, ormai», addusse come giustifica, camminando nell’acqua senza neanche levarsi le scarpe.

Cercò di guardare le sue mani il più possibile nel rimettere le stoviglie a posto nel pentolone sciacquato in precedenza e nel tornare ai carri con l’ingombrante bagaglio tra le braccia.

Come lo piantò in terra accanto alla carrozza del cuoco, sentì qualcosa colpirlo al fianco. Si girò, e vide che non era stato un sassolino lanciato da qualcuno: era il muso di un lupo grigio, che reggeva un mestolo tra le zanne.

«Grazie», borbottò Ermal, prendendo l’oggetto che si era dimenticato da quei denti che si aprirono delicatamente. Passò il manico sulla camicia per ripulirlo, e sistemò anche quella tra le altre stoviglie, poi si inginocchiò davanti all’animale. «Scusa», gli disse, sorridendogli appena. Era conscio di chi si nascondesse dietro quelle sembianze, e non fu facile trattenersi dal carezzargli il testone in mezzo alle orecchie, ma sapeva perché aveva fatto quel che aveva fatto.

D’un tratto il lupo si alzò sulle zampe posteriori, e lo “abbracciò” con le anteriori sulle spalle, il muso poggiato su una di esse; essendo discretamente pesante, Ermal dovette reggerlo tra le braccia comunque per non cadere all’indietro.

Restò imbambolato qualche secondo, colto sinceramente alla sprovvista. «Grazie», disse ancora, riuscendo solo a passargli una mano lungo la schiena, immersa in quel folto pelo grigio, mentre riprendeva le redini dei suoi pensieri. Poi lo riportò a terra, e gli rivolse uno sguardo tutt’altro che confuso. «Ma non ho dieci anni, non serve che fai ‘ste cose con me.» E dandogli una vigorosa carezza sul capo, questa volta appositamente per sfotterlo, si alzò in piedi.

Non fece qualche passo che Fiorella e gli altri circensi lo videro correre via, gridando a Fabrizio di fermarsi, e un enorme lupo grigio che lo inseguiva.

Un sasso traditore sulla riva lo fece scivolare, e Ermal si ritrovò a cadere di schiena a terra, esalando il suo penultimo respiro quando il lupo gli fu addosso. Col fiatone, non aveva aria per ridere, ma era piuttosto sicuro che l’animale sopra di lui lo stesse facendo, a giudicare dal ghigno che aveva sul muso. «Io te l’ho detto che eri ‘no stronzo», gracchiò, gli angoli della bocca che non riusciva a rimettere in giù.

Cercò di spingerlo via - il suo peso gli premeva giusto sullo stomaco, facendolo respirare anche di meno! - ma Fabrizio non si spostò, testardo. Ermal si trattenne dal ridere solo per conservare un minimo di dignità. «Guarda che non mi fai paura», gli disse.

Il lupo, per tutta risposta, allungò il muso a mordicchiargli quei riccioli più ribelli che gli sbucavano dalla massa informe che aveva in testa. Ermal ridacchiò, e mosse una mano per farlo spostare. «Non mi fai paura comunque», gli disse ancora, e poggiò quella mano sul collo dell’animale, avvertendo il battito tranquillo sotto la pelliccia.

Guardandolo negli occhi, Ermal capì perché fosse così tranquillo anche lui. Gli prese il muso tra le mani, con delicatezza, avvertendolo fermare il respiro.

«Non ho paura di te», sussurrò, e capì anche che era quanto di più vero pensasse in realtà.

Gli occhi scuri del lupo lo guardavano di rimando, e Ermal non ebbe alcuna difficoltà nell’immaginarseli in un volto umano, rapito dalla sorpresa e dalla confusione.

«Stai a dì sul serio…?»

Un battito di palpebre, non era passato nient’altro, ed Ermal si rese conto come un idiota solo in quell’attimo che Fabrizio si era effettivamente ritrasformato!

Prima che l’altro potesse riprendersi, scivolò rapidamente da sotto di lui e si rialzò in fretta, e come una furia si tolse la giacca e praticamente gliela lanciò addosso. «E che cazzo, Fab, allora dillo che sei veramente ‘no stronzo!»

Non stette nemmeno ad ascoltare quello che Fabrizio blaterava in scusa, dirigendosi invece verso dove avesse potuto lasciare i suoi vestiti.

Accolse con un sogghigno i primi deficienti che gli si pararono davanti per le solite battutine.

Aveva o no voglia di gridare, dopotutto?

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio si mordeva a sangue il labbro inferiore con quelle zanne che erano in procinto di diventare i suoi denti, mugghiando invece di urlare.

Ermal non si sarebbe sentito meno disperato nel caso.

Fortunatamente, era l’ultimo stadio di quel terribile processo: neanche un minuto dopo, com’era già successo in altre occasioni il volto contratto del Maledictus si ridistese, gli artigli e le zanne si ritirarono, e lui ricadde sul letto stremato oltre ogni misura.

Ermal si era preparato già da prima il fazzoletto inumidito da passarlo sulla fronte. Non era passato neanche un mese, quella volta, e la cosa non gli piaceva. Se non era mai andato a chiamare il direttore del circo come il Maledictus l’aveva praticamente pregato di fare più volte, era perché era sempre riuscito a calmarsi da sé, ma adesso...temeva che qualcosa di peggiore fosse in preparazione. «Ma Claudio come può aiutarti?», gli chiese, parlando piano. Sapeva che subito dopo le trasformazioni la testa gli scoppiava, ma doveva sapere, e non ci sarebbe stato altro momento in cui Fabrizio gli avrebbe detto la verità senza riserve. «Ti tiene sotto controllo con la magia? Anche le tue... _condizioni_ possono essere controllate come le creature nelle gabbie?»

«Perché, a te non è così?»

Ermal non capì. O meglio, _volle_ non capire.

Fabrizio lo guardava di sottecchi dal basso del suo cuscino, ma c’era più accusa in quella palpebra calante che in tutti gli sguardi che Ermal si era sentito rivolgere fino a quel momento. «Qual è il tuo problema, che ti fingi quello che non sei?»

Lasciò cadere il fazzoletto mentre se ne andava velocemente fuori dalla tenda, ma neanche nel suo letto Ermal trovò pace dal tumulto che si era scatenato nel suo petto.

Si rannicchiò su un lato, stringendosi per tenere sotto controllo i formicolii che percepiva tornare alla carica; chiuse gli occhi, pensando a restare più lucido che poteva, ma ormai la situazione era quella.

Si era illuso, dannatamente ingannato da quei giorni di pace, che altri non erano che la calma prima della tempesta. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo e invece si era lasciato andare, come il debole che in fondo era sempre stato. Non poteva più restare lì.

L’indomani se ne sarebbe andato, mentre tutti gli altri erano impegnati nello spettacolo.

 

* * *

 

Il giorno dopo, le torce si accesero sotto un temporale che pareva volesse gettare in terra tutta l’acqua che il cielo conteneva.

Nessuno era giunto a vedere lo spettacolo, ovviamente, e Claudio era stato costretto a mandare tutti fuori per ritirare i tendoni con la magia.

Tirava vento, e pioveva a dirotto, e tutti erano sballottati di qua e di là similmente a come lo sarebbero stati in mezzo alle onde di un mare in tempesta.

Anche Fabrizio venne fatto uscire dalla gabbia, e mandato a tenere a bada gli animali fantastici sotto il loro tendone, che si agitava come una vela e le corde erano sempre più strattonate, in procinto di saltare via dal terreno. Nemmeno la magia, a un certo punto, poteva nulla contro le forze della natura, e Fabrizio si trovò a trattenere le corde appena scattate nell’aria insieme agli altri uomini della troupe: ne afferrò due per mano, e strinse le mascelle nel tirarle indietro, verso il suolo. La tenda venne tirata con tale forza che quella del vento, che soffiava impietosamente contrario inondando la faccia e i vestiti di chiunque lì fuori stesse mettendo in salvo il salvabile, l’avrebbe strappata da un momento all’altro e fatta volare via. Le creature all’interno, pur che si stessero agitando come impazzite, non potevano essere uditi per la magia delle gabbie.

Solo Fabrizio se ne preoccupava. «Tienimi questa», disse al lavorante accanto a lui, affidandogli l’unica corda che non era ancora riuscito a ripiantare nel terreno, «io vado a portà fuori gli animali!». E corse dentro il tendone.

Come previsto, in tutte le gabbie c’era qualcosa - _qualcuno_ \- che si agitava silenziosamente.

Fabrizio si diresse prima di tutto a quella dell’ippogrifo. L’animale stava impennando sulle zampe posteriori, il becco aperto in muti stridii; le ali intrappolate sbattevano contro la maglia di catene che gli era stata avvolta attorno al corpo, e gli anelli che gli ancoravano il collare a terra erano tesi allo spasmo.

«Ehi! EHI!» Fabrizio batté pure le mani, ridicolmente perché la bolgia al di fuori copriva ogni altro rumore, ma non c’era tempo e nemmeno quello di pensare. «Cesare! Guardame, ce ne dobbiamo annà!»

L’ippogrifo tornò sulle sue zampe, ma continuava a scuotere il capo d’aquila, nient’affatto più tranquillo.

Fabrizio afferrò il chiavistello, ma per quanto tirasse non riuscì a strapparlo. Allora andò a prendere il martello che stava poggiato contro una parete - lo usavano per scacciare quelli che si affacciavano da sotto la tenda per non pagare il biglietto - e con quello gli bastarono due colpi per demolire il lucchetto. Claudio era impegnato con la mente altrove, dunque la sua magia su quelle gabbie era meno forte del previsto.

Lanciando il martello a terra, Fabrizio si diresse con più calma che poteva ostentare verso l’ippogrifo, che naturalmente indietreggiò, stridendo a pieni polmoni ora che la magia della gabbia era stata annullata. «‘o so che non ti piace volare», gli gridò Fabrizio, dopo aver rimosso la catena dal terreno, «ma ce ne dobbiamo andare da qui!», gli gridò ancora, andando a prenderlo per il collare per farlo uscire all’esterno.

Non fu difficile, perché pur pauroso che fosse, anche l’ippogrifo capì che era meglio starsene fuori sotto il fortunale piuttosto che dentro la tenda col rischio che gli crollasse addosso. Fabrizio riuscì a condurlo abbastanza docilmente fuori dal tendone, dove li aspettò una doccia di pioggia e vento che per poco non li abbattè entrambi a terra, com’era successo alle torce piazzate all’ingresso.

Prendendo aria dalla bocca, ché dal naso rischiava di annegare, Fabrizio continuò a trascinare la creatura per qualche metro verso lo spiazzo ancora miracolosamente sgombro, con le persone che gli schizzavano ai lati come scarafaggi indaffarati. Doveva solo trovare un punto nel terreno mollo dove piantare la catena per andare a prendere gli altri animali…

Un grido lo allertò prima ancora di captare sopra tutto il trambusto generale quello di una specie di rombo, e voltandosi di scatto vide il carro che stava rotolando a tutta velocità verso di loro, sfuggito a ogni controllo.

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione, e riuscì solo a strattonare Cesare indietro con sé - non sperava _davvero_ di salvarsi, era un’azione dettata dal puro istinto - che una vera e propria onda d’urto li fece volare metri e metri più in là, a schiantarsi nel fango.

Tossendo acqua e sangue - doveva essersi rotto un dente o due - dolorante come non mai Fabrizio cercò subito di risollevarsi, e quel che vide oltre le ciglia fradice rallentò il suo senso del tempo, della realtà, di tutto.

Ermal, quasi sdraiato in terra, come se l’avessero spinto alle spalle, una mano avanti a sé come a voler afferrare la sua…

...e un cratere chissà quanto profondo tra loro due, che aveva spaccato il terreno da un attimo all’altro. L’erba sbruciacchiata fumigava ancora, qualche scintilla non ancora spenta dalla pioggia.

Non consapevole nemmeno di star respirando, Fabrizio restò impalato a vedere Ermal che si accasciava di faccia al suolo. Ai suoi occhi si mosse lentissimamente, ma sapeva dentro di sé che era solo perché fosse stordito, non certo per qualche magia…

E infatti, l’istante dopo tutto tornò alla normalità. La tempesta proseguiva, tende e bandiere venivano strattonate come impazzite, la gente andava e veniva -

Ma molti si erano fermati, forse perché convinti che li aveva colpiti persino un terremoto. Fiorella aveva entrambe le mani alla bocca, Morgan era sbigottito sotto i ciuffi di capelli incollati alla faccia.

E Claudio spostava lo sguardo - quello lentamente, sì - da Ermal, incosciente a terra, a Fabrizio, incosciente ma seduto. Come lo incrociò col suo, il Maledictus parve leggergli nel pensiero, tanto che su entrambi i loro volti si poteva leggere la stessa domanda.

_Chi diavolo è, questo ragazzo...?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so che ho promesso di non farlo più, ma stavolta ve lo devo dire: non sono soddisfatta del capitolo.  
> Volevo farlo più "dentro l'azione" come gli altri usciti finora e meno discorsivo com'è uscito adesso, ma pur che ho aperto un altro file word per rifarlo, non mi veniva nessun'altra idea in mente, e quindi ho seguito il consiglio di scrittura creativa più elementare di tutti: lascia perdere e vai avanti, la prossima volta farai meglio. Spero davvero sia così.
> 
> Ah, per quanto riguarda i monti, le colline, i faggi eccetera, è che in teoria il circo si trova in Basilicata; nella mia mappa mentale sono risaliti dalla Calabria, circa, e dal prossimo capitolo capirete dove voglia andare a parare - a meno che non esca 'na cosa confusionaria come al solito, ma voi avete tanta pazienza e mi perdonerete anche questa, vero? 😂


End file.
